Every Story Has A Beginning
by BrokenHeartYooyi
Summary: [AU-High School] Tony/Loki-Steve/Loki. Loki despierta todas las mañanas sin muchas ganas de afrontar la vida que le ha tocado. Con una familia un poco extraña, un vecino que le irrita y una escuela que le hace querer vomitar. Tony jura y perjura que no le tiene miedo. Steve se niega a admitir en voz alta que ama dibujar sus verdes ojos.
1. Chapter 1

Es el primer Fanfic que escribo sobre Avengers y del comic en general, espero que los personajes no me hayan quedado muy OOC a pesar de que sea un "Universo Alterno"... pero cualquier crítica o duda que tengan no duden en dejarlo en los RW.

Por si acaso no actualizo el día que prometí hacerlo, lo más probable es que lo diré por mi Twitter - _Yooyi así que tienen la completa libertad de seguirme si lo desean.

Los dejo leer~

 **Disclaimer:** **Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a MARVEL, yo solo los utilizo para escribir historias sobre ellos para entretenerlos a ustedes. No lucro absolutamente nada por hacer esto.**

* * *

Chapter 0.1

Dentro de esta simple secundaria Norteamericana promedio, con sus comunes y corrientes pasillos repletos de casilleros de un triste color gris plata-cuyo brillo fue perdiendo a lo largo de los años- y sus pobres aulas desabridas y sin vida, más allá de los pupitres de caoba con el barnizado casi extinto y las láminas coloridas sobre proyectos de cada materia expuestas en las blancas paredes; se podría decir simplemente que ese era un establecimiento de mierda. De esa forma y con todas las letras detonando desprecio y repulsión. Loki Laufeyson de 17 años de edad se encontraba, como todas las mañanas, observando con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca desagradable en la boca el, por demás extraño, nombre de la escuela: "S.H.I.E.L.D. HIGH SCHOOL". Sus verdes ojos observando con parsimoniosa lentitud aquél nombre que llevaba la razón de su infierno personal. Una piedra en su zapato imposible de quitar.

— ¡Eh, Loki! Deja de hacerle el amor al cartel de la escuela y ya camina o vas a llegar tarde— y ahí, como todas las mañanas, su hermano mayor Helblindi se encontraba gritándole como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Loki caminó con prudencia hasta llegar a su costado, ignorando las risas de los idiotas a su alrededor por ver al "Gran Helblindi" regañar a su "pequeño hermanito". La rutina de todos los días le ponía histérico.

—Espero que algún día te quedes afónico al gritar tanto, créeme, no extrañaré el no oír tu "encantadora" voz alrededor de mi persona—espetó con mordaz veneno observando con odio homicida la satisfactoria sonrisa en su hermano por haberlo puesto en ridículo… otra vez.

—Oh, pero si pierdo la voz Loki, ¿quién podrá traerte de nuevo al mundo real después de que te pierdas en tus pensamientos?— y le palmeó el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, casi haciéndolo caer al suelo—. Te apuesto el almuerzo a que estabas pensando en quemar la escuela, mi pequeño pirómano—y una vez ya dentro de la escuela, Helblindi miró a Loki con fingido reproche y se alejó por el pasillo riendo como el idiota que era a encontrarse con, los aún más idiotas, de sus amigos.

—Y por supuesto tú serías el primero en morir quemado— susurró en un siseo como una serpiente cascabel a punto de morder a su presa, con el odio quemándole las entrañas. Loki odiaba que su hermano se burlara de él, odiaba que sus padres no lo tomaran en cuenta por ser el menor y más que todo, odiaba esa escuela. No podía esperar por el día en el que por fin se graduara de esa mierda de establecimiento y pudiera mudarse de Nueva York a Washington… mientras más alejado estuviera de su familia era mejor para él y por eso, más por su enorme inteligencia, se había adelantado un año en la escuela, aunque pudo haber adelantado dos ya estaba por graduarse a los 17 años recién cumplidos y ya veía ese simple hecho como una batalla ganada consigo mismo.

A decir verdad, había muchas más cosas que Loki odiaba a parte de sus padres, su hermano y su escuela, pero por sobre el odio que recorría sus venas cual ácido corrosivo, el aburrimiento era aún peor. Si había algo que Loki Laufeyson no soportaba, no importa qué, era aburrirse. Y lo único que le divertía, que le quitaba el aburrimiento, que le hacía feliz-por decirlo de alguna forma-, era joder a todo aquél que se cruzara por su camino; le gustaba gastar bromas pesadas, de esas que dejan una mancha psicológica que nunca desaparece. Era bueno mintiendo, más que eso, Loki era la mentira misma y se enorgullecía de ser llamado el "Dios de las mentiras", "lengua de plata", aunque su preferido fuera "El Embaucador".

No había persona en esa escuela que se haya salvado alguna vez de sus travesuras con tintes de maldad pura. Pero no se podía decir que le temían, no confiaban en él, eso era claro.

—Buenos días Loki, ¿de nuevo declarándole tu amor al cartel de la escuela?—esa era Amora, ella y Sigyn eran las únicas amigas a las que podía llamar con ese tierno calificativo, las únicas con el permiso de hablarle con libertad. Claro, también estaba Darcy, pero ella y Amora no se llevaban bien así que había pocas veces en el día en que podía hablar con ella.

—Helblindi de nuevo no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca—gruñó apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que bien pudo romperse los dientes con la presión, Amora sólo rió con burla mientras esperaba a que Loki terminara de acomodar sus libros en el casillero y sacara lo que fuera que necesitara para la primer hora de clases.

—Bueno~ si dejaras al pobre cartel en paz…—dejó que el resto de la oración flotara en el aire evitando, por todos los medios, tentarse frente a su amigo y hacerlo enojar. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Loki no le contestó, en su lugar cerró con fuerza el casillero provocando un fuerte estruendo que acabó con el incesante parloteo del pasillo. Eso llevó a que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él y se creara un ambiente incómodo con susurros de fondo. Amora, acostumbrada a estos arranques repentinos de furia-al mejor estilo diva-, no le tomó mucha importancia y se fue junto con Loki hacia su primera y torturante clase del día.

Lo que Loki no pudo notar, a pesar de ser muy intuitivo, fueron un par de ojos curiosos flameantes de diversión pura, unos ojos que lo analizan todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Anthony Stark, o Tony, como prefería ser llamado. El único multimillonario-o en realidad heredero de esa fortuna- de toda la escuela. Lo cual sería raro, considerando que esa era una escuela pública y él con tantos millones a su disposición podría fácilmente asistir a la mejor secundaria del lugar secundado por su inteligencia, sino fuera porque era… Tony. El chico que fue expulsado de tantas secundarias que ya había perdido la cuenta al llegar a la número 30 y su padre, harto de soportarlo todo el día en casa-cuando no se encontraba en algún viaje de negocios-, decidió enviarlo a la única opción disponible por el momento, y la razón por la que Tony decidiera quedarse definitivamente-intentando de veras no ser expulsado- fue por conocer a Bruce Banner, un buen chico cuya inteligencia los hacia los perfectos hermanos de ciencia.

Pero claro, Bruce no era la completa razón de su deseo de quedarse y de soportar las aburridas clases que iban muy por debajo de su elevado coeficiente intelectual, había otra pequeña, molesta y a veces graciosa razón. Pero eso ya era un secreto a voces.

—Te veo feliz Tony—le dijo Bruce llegando de repente, de la nada, tan silencioso como siempre—. ¿Ha hecho Loki algo interesante hoy? … aparte de asesinar con la mirada el cartel de la escuela, claro—no era muy común en Bruce ser un bromista, pero simplemente él no lo podía evitar si el tema en cuestión era molestar a Tony.

— ¡Oh Brucie! Qué cosas dices…— y aunque fuera imposible de creer, Tony siempre evitaba a toda costa hablar del tema "Loki", y era precisamente esa la principal razón que tenían sus amigos de molestarlo, en especial Clint. Y por sobre todo Clint—. Solo estaba recordando unos cálculos que debo revisar más tarde en el laboratorio… estoy trabajando en algo nuevo—y eso, en oídos de Bruce, significaba una posible nueva explosión en la escuela.

—Por favor no explotes nada— suspiró derrotado comenzando a caminar en dirección a su primera clase, Tony no lo siguió, ya que no compartían Literatura en el primer periodo.

—… ¡No seas cobarde Bruce, te veo más tarde!—le gritó mientras veía como se alejaba—. Bien, este será un día largo—y se marchó sonriente tarareando lo que parecía ser el estribillo de TNT, canción de su amada banda AC/DC.

•••

Y sí que habían sido largos los primeros periodos, 3 evaluaciones sorpresa… ¿es que los profesores se habían levantado con ganas de torturar a sus alumnos? Eso lo parecía. Y Steve no se había levantado de lo más entusiasta ese día, su despertador se había quemado por lo que despertó más tarde de lo normal en él, considerando que madrugaba como un soldado, provocando que llegase tarde a su primera clase del día, Literatura. Materia que compartía con su amigo Bruce… y con Loki.

No es que Loki le cayera mal o algo por el estilo, Steve era de observarlo desde lejos sin que se diera cuenta y dibujar su rostro a la primera oportunidad, él creía que Loki tenía una belleza andrógina merecedora de ser inmortalizada en papel… si tan solo tuviera un lápiz con ese tono de verde esmeralda que eran sus ojos… Pero volviendo al tema: a Steve Loki no le caía mal, ni bien, no le provocaba ni apatía ni antipatía… solo fascinación. Y ese era motivo suficiente como para que Loki se convirtiera en una distracción. Una distracción que le costó-estaba seguro- reprobar ese maldito examen sorpresa. Y luego vino Biología, que compartía con Bruce y Tony, lo cual no significaba que esos dos fueran a ayudarle o algo, pero hacía la clase más llevadera. Esa vez se concentró del todo, aunque no puede asegurar obtener una calificación perfecta como la que seguro obtendrían sus amigos.

Y luego volvió Loki, con historia, en la que también estaba su amigo Thor… y Clint y Natasha también, aunque ellos más alejados que Thor. La evaluación no le fue nada difícil, seguro de haber aprobado, pero aun así Loki estaba ahí, con su porte arrogante, como si supiera alguna verdad del mundo que solo él conociese y eso lo hiciera venerable, con esos ojos tan expresivos, con esa elegancia tan pura que lo hacía ver como de la realeza… entonces las manos de Steve gritaban por dibujarlo, pero no podía. Debía resistirse a la necesidad de hacerlo, a la necesidad de observarle más de lo estrictamente necesario…

Entonces, cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo y se encontró con sus amigos en la cafetería, en la misma mesa de siempre, todos sentados en la misma posición de antaño, discutiendo temas triviales como era lo común, Steve realmente creyó que ese día sería como cualquier otro, realmente creyó que pasaría como la rutina a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado. Pero quizá no fuera como lo tenía planeado.

Y para Loki era igual, aunque la rutina lo matara de aburrimiento-y era malo cuando Loki se aburría- ese día no tenía ganas de idear ninguna broma, ni de elegir nueva presa para molestar, ni de trazar malévolos planes con Amora en contra de su hermano mientras Sigyn, la buena Sigyn, los retaba a ambos por ser malvados compañeros de juerga. No tenía una razón, simplemente estaba cansado, por ese día, de vengarse de nadie en particular… aunque los chistes sobre el cartel ya le tenían jodido desde hace años, se obligó a calmarse y permitirse ese día como una vacación de mentiras, bromas y planes malévolos. Amora no estaba de acuerdo, pero sin Loki, la broma perdía la gracia.

— ¡Eh, Loki!—y justo cuando estaba seguro de que ese día sería tranquilo… su hermano tenía que aparecer a joderle la vida, como siempre.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres Helblindi?—le contestó mirándolo con tanto veneno que si las miradas mataran, Helblindi ya sería carne y huesos chamuscados. Pero no importaba cuán mordaz la mirada de Loki fuera, Helblindi pasaba de ella como si nada. Abrazándolo con un solo brazo lo acercó a su cuerpo para decirle lo que tenía que pedirle sin que oídos curiosos los oyesen.

—Escucha hermanito, sabes bien que este sábado es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y mamá me ha insistido… no, amenazado con que si no te llevo a ella ya no tendré fiestas libre de padres y reglas— dicho todo con una voz moderada y un claro disgusto en sus ojos, aunque con una sonrisa sin emoción en el rostro, Helblindi presionaba a Loki a aceptar… fuera como fuera.

—Odio las fiestas, no gracias— fue todo lo que respondió sin más levantándose ruidosamente de la mesa, desde la cual Amora observaba todo con una expresión de pura diversión en su rostro y Sigyn ignorando todo concentrándose en su libro del día. El ruido estrepitoso de la silla al caer cuando Helblindi se levantó, enfadado, a enfrentar a su hermano unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él, provocó que la cafetería quedara en completo silencio y las miradas de todos estuvieran clavadas en Loki. Como siempre, era más creíble pensar que todo era provocado por el "Dios de las mentiras".

—No seas así—le había suplicado Helblindi a pesar de lucir enfadado. Pero Loki no era alguien a quien pudieras amedrentar.

— ¡No iré a tu estúpida fiesta Helblindi!—y el murmullo no se hizo de esperar entre el "público" que observaba atentamente la pelea que llevaban los hermanos Laufeyson. Y Loki pudo notarlo, como había pasado a la mañana temprano, como pasaba todos los días… la rutina le ponía histérico — ¡Fantástico! Disfruten con este espectáculo seres sin vida propia—les gritó a todos y a la vez a ninguno en particular, observándolos sin observar. Hasta que su mirada se topó con un grupo rarito que lo miraban, a él, como si lo estuvieran taladrando con la mirada… y odió eso. Odió a su hermano aún más, odió a esa escuela y a sus alumnos sin cerebro, a su madre por pensar que necesitaba de fiestas para ser más "normal", odió la popularidad de su hermano, odió ser siempre el centro de atención por ser el pequeño hermano inútil, el que no servía.

Pero a pesar del odio, una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios, sus verdes ojos cobraron un brillo especial, Amora lo notó y se preparó para lo que vendría, Helblindi sabía lo que significaba eso y temió por lo que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer, quizá sí quemaría la escuela después de todo, Steve adoró esa nueva emoción reflejada y mataría por tener a mano lápiz y papel para inmortalizar ese momento, Tony sintió electricidad recorrer su sistema nervioso y fingió que no había sido nada.

La cafetería, en completo silencio, parecía haber estado detenida en el tiempo, asombrado por lo explosivo que Loki se había mostrado. Pero Loki era una diva, y aunque lo negara, amaba ser el centro de atención, odiaba ser observado con desdén y que comentarios susurrantes sobre él apenas se oyeran a su alrededor mientras caminaba por esa escuela, pero amaba cuando tenía la completa atención de todos, cuando los tenía en sus manos, impacientes, expectantes, amaba cuando tenía el control.

—Bien…— casi pudo saborear la deliciosa sensación de que su voz fuera solemnemente escuchada, dio una rápida mirada por toda la cafetería subiéndose a la silla que antes ocupaba, estaba por darles el show de sus insignificantes vidas. Reparó especial atención a ese grupito que le había recordado su odio hacia todo lo que sentía de ese lugar y luego, observando a su hermano, el cual estaba molesto, siguió hablando: —Está bien, hermano, iré a tu preciada fiesta de cumpleaños... pero me la debes—.

—Lo que sea Loki, con tal de no aguantar a mamá—le contestó Helblindi sospechando sobre las intenciones de Loki, más aun considerando que nunca se refería a él como "hermano". Pero no le quedaba de otra. O era aceptar, a pesar de lo que eso podría significar viniendo de Loki, o era enfrentarse a su madre, a su furia y a su eliminación del permiso de fiestas sin padres.

—Perfecto, ahora…— extendió su mano derecha hacia Helblindi, con toda la intención de que la tomara y lo asistiera al bajar de la silla. Como toda una diva—. Te veo en casa Helblindi, no me hagas enojar o cambiaré de opinión—y se dispuso a irse con el orgullo por los cielos y una sonrisa malévola brillando en su rostro. Amora y Sigyn se levantaron casi al instante de que Loki se fuera hacia la puerta y lo siguieron, Amora con una expresión de diversión y Sigyn algo preocupada. En cuanto los tres desaparecieron por la puerta, la cafetería de pronto dejó de tener ese ambiente asfixiante y el silencio fue sustituido por el típico griterío del que era habitual. Helblindi regresó a su mesa con sus amigos, y aunque desde afuera se viera desinteresado, acostumbrado a tener a alguien como Loki como hermano menor, en su interior Helblindi estaba nervioso. Había provocado a su hermano y estaba seguro de que eso le traería problemas… solo esperaba que Loki no matara a nadie, o por lo menos, que no lo matara a él.

—Eso fue… interesante—Clint había dicho, trayendo de nuevo la atención del grupo a su mesa, dejando olvidado el camino por el que Loki había hecho su espectáculo y se había ido—Entonces, Tony~ ahora estarás feliz, ya sabes, tu princesita estará en la fiesta… quién sabe quizá consigas darle un beso y despertarlo de su sueño de maldad—se burló, como siempre, disfrutando de cada expresión de indignación en el rostro de Tony.

—No sé de qué hablas Clint, esa fiesta será aburridísima te lo digo. Nadie hace fiestas como las mías y lo único, mi amigo, que será interesante de esa fantochada, será lo que sea que Loki tenga planeado en contra de su hermano… y solo por eso iré, ya sabes, un poco de diversión tampoco hace mal—le quitó importancia acabándose de un solo trago el café que siempre traía a escondidas a la escuela, los demás simplemente le regalaban miradas sospechosas, Clint intentaba por todos los medios de no reírse en su cara por ser tan obvio, Natasha y Bruce fingían que no habían escuchado lo que Tony había dicho, Thor luchaba contra su boca-que parecía nunca estar conectada con su cerebro- para no decir nada de lo que luego se arrepintiera.

Y Steve… él estaba simplemente feliz, no como Tony que se moría de ganas de admitir que la idea de un Loki en una fiesta se le hacía atractiva pero decidía hacerse el desinteresado del asunto. Steve estaba genuinamente entusiasmado. Él no era de ir a fiestas como sus amigos Thor y Tony, él prefería gastar su tiempo en cosas más importantes, pero debía admitir que, por primera vez, tenía ganas de asistir a una de esas fiestas donde la borrachera era el tema principal-y más hablando de las fiestas de Helblindi, que aunque Tony lo negara, eran el evento del año, siempre ocurría algo en esas fiestas que al día siguiente se convertían en la comidilla de la escuela-.

—Tierra a Steve, ¿Estás ahí o qué?—se burló Tony moviendo su mano de arriba abajo frente a la perdida mirada de Steve, haciendo que este reaccionara.

—No, me perdí en el camino Stark—contratacó enarcando una ceja, una ligera sonrisa se elevaba en las comisuras de sus labios cuando Tony hizo un ademán de sorpresa por su respuesta.

— ¡Oh no! El Capi habló con sarcasmo, es el fin del mundo señores… por favor Steve, estabas tan ido que era casi gracioso—y se rió en su cara secundado por Clint, aunque este último riera escandalosamente golpeando con su mano derecha la mesa y con la otra se tapara el estómago.

—No estaba ido… solo pensaba en algo—pateó con fuerza bajo la mesa a Clint para que se callara de una vez y luego, un poco más indignado que divertido, como había estado, se dirigió de nuevo a Tony, el cual ya no le prestaba atención a él-ni a nadie-, solo a la pantalla de su celular—. Y podrías por favor dejar de llamarse así—no se lo preguntaba, se lo exigía. Como siempre.

—Nop—fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Pero ya no intentó seguir con la discusión, Thor había comenzado a contar quién sabe qué y parecía ser algo gracioso porque incluso Natasha estaba riendo. Así que borró de su mente lo que hasta ese momento había estado pensando y se metió en la conversación.

Y entonces el resto del almuerzo siguió como de costumbre, escándalo y griterío en la cafetería, grupos de adolescentes dispersados por toda la escuela, cada quién metido en su propio mundo, ya nadie hablaba del tema "Loki" y ya nadie se preocupaba porque ese día alguno sufriera alguna broma por su parte. Más bien, los del Club de ciencia estaban preocupados por el nuevo proyecto de Tony, que obviamente, terminaría explotando y quién sabe, quizá algún día sería el fabuloso Stark el que terminara incendiando la escuela y no Loki.

•••

—Entonces~… Loki, ¿qué vamos a hacer de divertido en la fiesta?— había dicho Amora rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía a los tres. Sigyn suspiró dándose por vencida de intentar tan siquiera de persuadir a esos dos de hacer algo horrible. Así que se quedó callada mientras analizaba la conversación que Amora y Loki estaban teniendo.

—Te lo contaré todo más tarde, aún debo pensar bien los detalles… créeme Amora, mi hermano se arrepentirá de haberme jodido todos estos años y a mi madre se le quitará de la cabeza que debo ser más unido a Helblindi—todo dicho con arrogancia y una elegancia innata, su tono de voz era calmado pero se notaba a leguas ese ligero toque de diversión en él. Amora estaba impaciente, ella no tenía nada en contra del hermano de Loki, simplemente le gustaba divertirse a costa de los demás como Loki. Esa había sido la principal razón por la que se habían hecho amigos desde el momento en que se conocieron hace tantos años. Y aunque Amora pudo haberse sentido atraída por Loki en algún momento, ese sentimiento ya estaba olvidado. Ella sabía que Loki nunca la miraría con otros ojos y para ella estaba bien.

—Espléndido querido, esa será una noche de nunca olvidar… hablando de eso—y Amora se detuvo de la caminata que estaban teniendo por el pasillo principal de la escuela para darse la vuelta y enfrentar a Sigyn con una suspicacia muy propia suya. Sigyn ni se inmutó—. Mi querida, espero que estés de nuestro lado en esto porque ¿Lo estás, no?—.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con lo que sea que se esté cocinando en tu cabeza Loki—le dijo esquivando el abrazo de Amora, mirándolo de esa forma acusadora que se veía tan graciosa e infantil en ella—. Y Amora, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario—.

Amora estuvo por decirle algo, pero la mirada de advertencia que recibió le hizo cerrar la boca. Bien, de todas formas Sigyn nunca formaba parte de sus bromas, claro que muchas veces ella los había ayudado cuando se metían en algún problema serio o curaba sus heridas cuando alguno de los dos, tan fáciles de provocar como eran, terminaba en alguna pelea. Pero Sigyn nunca se metía en sus planes, quizá intentara persuadirlos de no hacerlo, pero era lo normal que ni Loki ni Amora la escucharan hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y así, terminada la conversación, Amora comenzó a hablar de otro tema para animar las tensiones y sacar alguna que otra risa de parte de Sigyn y de quitar ese ceño fruncido del bello rostro de Loki, no quedaban más que unos pocos minutos para que el almuerzo terminara y tuvieran que regresar a clases, donde Loki tenía educación física-materia que aborrecía con todos sus huesos y articulaciones-, Amora Arte-donde se aburría- y Sigyn filosofía-materia que adoraba-. Pero entonces Loki recordó algo, algo que se le hacía terriblemente familiar, era un algo especial que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde el momento en el que el escándalo de la cafetería tuvo lugar…

Recordó a ese grupito raro de la cafetería, los conocía desde hace años. Aunque no muchos lo supieran.

—Me di cuenta de algo—dijo deteniéndose de pronto provocando que la pobre de Sigyn se chocara contra su espalda.

— ¿De qué?—le había dicho algo molesta por la repentina acción. Su nariz dolía levemente por el choque.

—Reconocí esos ojos…—le contestó como si con eso se aclararan los misterios del mundo. Tanto Amora como Sigyn lo miraban como si estuviera loco-que mucho no le faltaba- y Loki había comenzado a murmurar cosas inentendibles: —claro, no entiendo cómo es que no lo había visto antes… sabía que esas miradas se me hacían horriblemente conocidas, son como unos asquerosos acosadores. No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer… no lo pued- —.

— ¡Basta!—le interrumpió Amora harta de tanta palabrería sin sentido, y ella odiaba cuando no entendía de lo que se hablara frente a ella—. Deja de balbucear como un idiota y dinos de qué mierda va tu "iluminación" Loki—.

—En la cafetería, vi frente a nuestra mesa ese grupito raro, no parecen ser el tipo de personas que se llevarían bien en una secundaria con tanta jerarquía popular pero… ellos siempre se llevaron bien y odio la forma en la que me miran. Pero luego…—y se detuvo por un instante recalculando lo que estaba por decir, era una ridiculez pero debía sacárselo de la mente. Además, él siempre les contaba a esas dos chicas lo que se le pasara por la cabeza, en especial a Amora, ella era como una versión femenina suya.

—"Pero luego" ¿qué? No me dejes con la duda idiota. Apúrate, antes de que se acabe el almuerzo— le había gritado Amora.

—Pero luego recordé que comparto algunas materias con ellos. Lo cual no sería algo raro pero… lo he notado, que me miran demasiado fijamente. En especial ese idiota de Stark y el capitán del equipo de Judo, Rogers—lo último lo dijo dudando un poco, claro que había notado esas dos incesantes miradas, sería un estúpido si no lo hiciera pero al mismo tiempo sonaba muy ridículo. Rogers era popular por pertenecer a un club donde el físico lo era todo, prácticamente tenía a la mitad de las féminas de la escuela babeando por él, y luego estaba Stark, que era popular por tener millones en su cuenta bancaria y por ser un casanova empedernido. Era ridículo, estúpido, sin sentido el pensar que esos dos le prestaran atención. A menos claro, que como toda la escuela, lo hicieran para hablar mal de él a sus espaldas.

Porque claro, nadie-y cuando digo nadie, es nadie- de esa escuela se había salvado de sus bromas, eso dejaba muy en claro que a esos dos también los había jodido. Muchas veces en realidad.

—Oh~ Amora y yo también lo hemos notado Loki, no son muy discretos que digamos. Me sorprende en realidad que te dieras cuenta hasta ahora de eso, digo, los conoces hace años. No finjas que acabas de conocerlos— le había dicho desinteresada Sigyn.

—Es verdad, incluso oí a Natasha decirle a Pepper que se divertían molestando a Stark contigo… ya sabes, creen que le gustas. Pero nadie repara en Steve y él es el que más te mira… incluso una vez lo vi dibujando tu rostro~—la voz de Amora era melodiosa, y eso solo podía significar problemas—Ay cariño, creo que tienes dos admiradores que van tras tu culo— y la cara de Loki se desencajó, eso no podía ser creíble. Era una simple estupidez.

—No, olvídenlo. Es un delirio… esta mañana no desperté bien, debo de estar aún algo dormido—y esquivando toda represalia de sus amigas, Loki prácticamente se fue corriendo hacia ningún lugar, lejos de ellas y de sus chismes. No podía meterse cosas raras a la cabeza mientras aún debía pulir los detalles de su plan y tan solo le quedaba un día. Mañana sería viernes y para ese entonces ya tendría que tener todo listo.

Amora y Sigyn se quedaron heladas en medio del pasillo, sorprendidas con la reacción de Loki ya que nunca solía actuar de forma tan espontánea. A decir verdad, todo Loki daba la sensación de ser planeado con antelación, incluso sus rabietas o arranques de ira parecían haber sido premeditadas en su cabeza mucho antes de ser llevadas a cabo. Pero pasada la sorpresa, Amora estaba algo entusiasmada con esa nueva información y Sigyn supo, nada más verla, que su cerebro maquinaba algo que no haría muy feliz a Loki; y si su intuición no fallaba, lo que Amora planeaba era algo en lo que ella estaba dispuesta, por primera vez desde que la conoció, a participar. Y Amora lo supo nada más verla, entonces el timbre que dictaba el fin del almuerzo se oyó estruendoso en toda la escuela y ambas con desgana se fueron a por sus libros, ensimismadas como estaban, habían olvidado ir hacia sus casilleros. Lugar al que seguro Loki había salido corriendo-más bien huyendo-.

El día seguía su curso normal y aunque Educación Física era la materia que más odiaba Loki, la iba a aprovechar para vengarse de sus "admiradores" por pincharle la nuca con la mirada. Se las tenía jurada y en cuanto lo que tenía planeado para la fiesta de Helblindi tuviera lugar, se iba a asegurar de que ese grupito también sufriera especialmente.

Y como si ese día los dioses estuvieran en su contra, al maldito del entrenador se le había ocurrido armar cuatro equipos y jugar al quemado. Como si los deportes de por sí no le agradaran demasiado era el colmo tener que jugar algo que no había visto desde que era un niño en primaria, ese juego estúpido que pareciera que a los profesores de esa materia amaran ya que constaba de que los alumnos se golpearan entre ellos con una pelota para nada ligera. Y claro, si él fuera un profesor de esa materia y tuviera que aguantarse todos los días un grupo de infradotados como lo eran los adolescentes y un grupo de criaturas del demonio como lo eran los niños, él también impartiría-por lo menos una vez a la semana- ese juego para regodearse con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Pero ese no era el caso, porque él no era el profesor de turno, era el alumno que tendría que esquivar los pelotazos de esos cavernícolas. Porque lo peor de todo es que esa maldita escuela era muy partidaria de los deportes, tenía muchos Clubes extracurriculares que entrenaban y asistían a torneos, mientras él, que no pertenecía a ningún Club y que odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ejercicio, se llevaría la peor parte. Estaba seguro que al acabar el día su excesivamente blanca piel quedaría marcada de moretones por culpa de los pelotazos recibidos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Miren a quién tenemos aquí, Loki, estamos del mismo bando—y ese era Clint Barton, estaba en el club de arquería y era de los pocos que se reían de las bromas de Loki. A menos claro, que esa broma fuera para él, entonces estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo por toda la escuela con arco y flecha en mano.

—No me siento muy entusiasmado por eso—había murmurado Loki dándose cuenta de que en el grupo que le había tocado no solo estaba Clint, sino que también el bicho raro de Víctor Von Doom y otros tantos sin importancia. Mientras que en el equipo rival estaban Steve, Thor, Tony y el enojón de Erik Lehnsherr. En conclusión, era hombre muerto y aunque al iniciar toda esa mierda de materia estaba un poquito entusiasmado de poder darle un pelotazo a alguno de esos idiotas, ahora no veía la posibilidad.

— ¡Qué dices! No seas gallina Loki, solo no dejes que te den un pelotazo, yo me encargo del resto. Tengo muy buena puntería ¿sabes?— y mientras decía toda esa sarta de idioteces, se había atrevido a pasar un brazo por sus hombros y atraerlo en un abrazo amistoso a su cuerpo mientras le sonreía con coquetería. Y Loki estaba seguro de no haberse drogado nunca como para que en ese momento su cerebro le jugara una mala pasada al siquiera pensar que Clint había coqueteado con él.

—No veo el por qué querrías ahorrarme los moretones que seguro voy a ganarme luego de que toda esta mierda acabe— y de un brusco tirón se había librado del pesado brazo para alejarse y hablar con Víctor, ese chico por alguna razón que no comprendía lo idolatraba. Así que lo iba a aprovechar, lo iba a convencer de cubrirlo para así no recibir muchos daños.

Mientras tanto, Clint reía por lo bajo al notar como su pequeña bromita había funcionado, Loki no se había dado cuenta de que Tony estaba viendo todo con un ojo crítico y un poco crispado. Clint se la había jugado y estaba dispuesto a comerse los insultos de Loki con tal de ver la furiosa mirada del joven multimillonario crispando su normalmente relajado rostro. Pero Clint no se había dado cuenta-nunca lo hacía en realidad- de que Tony no era el único con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca hecha una mueca forzada, Steve había observado todo desde una distancia un poco más alejada preparándose para el juego, sus músculos estaban tensos y su quijada dura.

Pero entonces, y por primera vez, Thor fue el único en darse cuenta de esa reacción en Steve. No quería pensar en cosas extrañas ya que era divertido molestar a Tony, porque sus reacciones eran graciosas y esquivas, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro si era realmente verdad que Tony sentía algo por el menor de los Laufeyson. Pero por esa vez lo dejó pasar. Quizá luego se lo preguntaría, pero ahora era hora de jugar. Y él quería vengarse de Loki, porque esa mañana se había despertado con una rata de goma en su pecho y sabía que era obra de su vecino.

Y en ese momento, el juego empezó…

* * *

Gracias por leer, trataré de actualizar el martes de la semana que viene~

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 0.2

Era viernes muy temprano en la mañana cuando Loki despertó, él siempre solía despertar al amanecer, antes de que el sol siquiera apareciera en el horizonte. Se bañaba con agua fría y se vestía. Su ropa nunca se alejaba de los tonos verdes, dorados, plateados y negros, eran sus colores favoritos y se negaba a usar prenda alguna que no llevara en ella esos colores. No necesitaba peinarse, su pelo era lacio de naturaleza y con un simple ademán hacia atrás para despejar su rostro de molestos mechones era más que suficiente. Viéndose mejor en el espejo se dio cuenta de cuán largo llevaba el cabello, estaba pensando en si dejarlo de esa forma o cortarlo.

Se calzó las zapatillas y se acercó a su ventana, esta daba de frente con la ventana de su molesto vecino Thor. No había muchos en la escuela que supieran que los Laufeyson y los Odinson eran vecinos desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero tampoco era como si tuvieran que enterarse.

Como todas las mañanas, Loki tenía una pequeña e inocente bromita especial para su vecino, la preparaba a la noche y la llevaba a cabo al amanecer. Thor era un muerto durmiendo, podía explotar una bomba en la calle que Thor era el último en darse cuenta. Y eso le hacía las cosas a Loki mucho más sencillas.

—Esta va por los pelotazos, cavernícola— susurró con malicia trepando la rama del árbol que dividía las casas. Con habilidad gatuna se deslizó hacia la rama más cercana a la ventana de Thor y entró como una sombra silenciosa, Thor siempre dejaba abierta la ventana, era un hábito de pequeño, no podía dormir a menos que una fuente de aire fresco estuviera disponible y no era que fuera claustrofóbico, simplemente le gustaba despertar con el aire fresco de la mañana, claro, menos en otoño-invierno. Eso le dejaba a Loki con posibilidades de jugarle bromas durante primavera-verano.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue al rubio desparramado en la cama hecha un completo desastre. Las sábanas enredadas y tiradas al suelo, las almohadas hechas un revoltijo extraño-Thor solía abrazar con fuerza las almohadas al dormir-, lo que se podía llamar como "pijama" tan arrugado y desarreglado que casi le da un ataque a Loki y a su TOC por la limpieza y el orden. Pero se contuvo. Con malicia se acercó al cuerpo que roncaba tan fuerte que bien podía confundirse con el sonido de un terremoto y haciendo una mueca de asco al ver el charco de baba dejado en la sábana grisácea comenzó su labor. Tenía en la mano un marcador que se podía limpiar con agua y jabón-tampoco quería morir- y comenzó a rallar el rostro del rubio.

Escribió insultos, le dibujó bigotes, cosas obscenas, cicatrices, le dibujó pequeños Lokis en los brazos y mensajes obscenos en los pectorales-no resultaba un peligro mover su cuerpo dormido y luego levantarle la camiseta ya que no iba a despertarse, aunque sí pesaba toneladas según el juicio de Loki- y luego, con sigilo, entró al pequeño baño personal de Thor y metió dentro de la botella de Shampoo un colorante azul temporal. Por ese día Thor tendría el cabello azul y esa sería la frutilla del postre.

Guardando todo en su lugar, se fue tal y como entró. En silencio.

Una vez de vuelta a su habitación, cerró con seguro su ventana y bajó las persianas por si acaso, entonces vio la hora en su reloj digital: las "5:43" de la mañana. Satisfecho con lo que había hecho se recostó vestido en su cama ya tendida y poniendo la alarma se recostó a dormir unos minutos más, ese día sería de horror para todos los que se atrevieron a lanzarle con tanta fuerza esas pelotas y sería más horrible aún para los que no lo habían resguardado, menos a Víctor, él sí lo cubrió pero fue quemado enseguida y terminó con la nariz rota por lo que se retiró temprano a la enfermería. Sentía pena por él, pero a la vez envidia por librarse tan fácil de esa tortura.

Y mientras se imaginaba las posibles reacciones de sus víctimas del día, se durmió plácidamente una vez más.

Para luego ser despertado por un grito desde la casa vecina:

— ¡LOOOOOKII!—el estruendoso grito de Thor lo despertó de golpe y sonriendo satisfecho tomó su mochila y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa a esa hora, ambos eran abogados y tenían un horario estricto, así que no fue raro encontrarse con el desmesurado desayuno que Helblindi solía tomar todos los días. Loki solo tomó una cargada taza de café sin azúcar y se fue a esperar a su hermano en el auto. Si sus cálculos no fallaban-y nunca lo hacían- Thor tardaría unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta de su nuevo cabello y por eso tardaría en llegar a la escuela.

— ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez, Loki?— le preguntó su hermano no más llegar al auto y arrancar de camino a la escuela, Loki fingió inocencia y Helblindi ya no habló del tema por lo que el viaje-como todos los días- fue en silencio.

Al llegar Helblindi se fue directo con sus amigos y Loki tardó unos minutos en entrar, era cosa de rutina el empezar el día asesinando con la mirada el cartel de la escuela, era un cartel de piedra caliza tallada a mano, en ella se podía ver el nombre-horrible a gustos de Loki- y el escudo de la escuela. El mismo se encontraba incrustado en el césped frente al edificio y todos los días brillaba por recordarle a Loki lo miserable que era su vida.

— ¡Loki! Deja de flirtear con el cartel y ven ya ¡saco de papas!—la voz de Amora tan temprano a la mañana era algo que nadie podría soportar, pero Loki lo hacía, o por lo menos lo intentaba. El azabache le regaló una última mirada de odio al cartel y luego, con paso decidido, se acercó a su escandalosa amiga.

— ¿Saco de papas?— le preguntó divertido, Amora simplemente le quitó importancia elevando los hombros para luego tomar del brazo al ojiverde y dirigirlo hacia su casillero.

—Bien, tienes que contarme los detalles del plan, sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea, pero para eso necesito que me lo expliques todo sin olvidar nada—le atacó suspicazmente nada más llegar al casillero de Loki, y mientras este se encargaba de tomar los libros y las carpetas necesarias para los primeros periodos de ese día, Amora lo atacaba con preguntas que Loki solo escuchaba, pero no respondía.

—Eres impaciente Amora querida… ya te lo contaré todo, primero déjame vengarme de los energúmenos que me provocaron estos moretones ayer—dijo señalándose un enorme hematoma redondo ubicado en la clavícula derecha, ni siquiera se había dignado en esconderlo, quería que los demás supiesen que ese día actuaría por venganza.

Amora hizo amago de querer tocar el moretón que aún se encontraba algo rojizo con apenas unos tonos de morado, Loki pudo entrever sus intenciones y cerró con fuerza el casillero para luego comenzar a caminar lejos de su amiga. Amora simplemente rió con ganas para luego alcanzarlo para burlarse de él. No era cosa extraña que Loki luego de "sufrir" la tortura que era Educación Física terminara con algún que otro pequeño moretón y un obvio dolor y entumecimiento en las articulaciones, pero esto ya rebasaba sus límites de lo permitido. Bajo la camiseta verde que llevaba se podían ver al menos unos 5 moretones de diferentes tamaños y tonalidades, parecía como si hubiera ido a la guerra o algo. Y eso le hervía la sangre.

Y mientras caminaba con Amora contándole pequeños detalles sobre las bromas vengativas que llevaría a cabo ese día-y de que obviamente necesitaría su ayuda- del otro lado del pasillo por el que Loki caminaba, venían charlando tranquilamente Clint, Bruce y Tony. Ninguno se dio cuenta del otro hasta que estuvieron a una distancia considerablemente corta, en la que Clint sonrió preparándose para burlarse de Tony, Bruce lo ignoró y Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Loki y Amora se estaban acercando a ellos. Loki saboreó el inicio de su venganza sonriendo con malicia, Amora no estaba segura de lo que Loki haría en ese momento, pero estaba segura de que iba a ser algo que la divertiría muchísimo.

—Buenos días Anthony—y eso era lo que Loki había hecho. Al llegar a su lado, cuando Tony a penas y pudo reaccionar, Loki le había saludado con su típica seductora voz y le había guiñado un ojo con coquetería. Todo lo que quedó después de eso fue un silencio de muerte, Loki ya se había alejado con Amora a quién sabe dónde y Clint-que se había preparado para lanzar algún comentario estúpido- se había quedado en completo shock, y al igual que Bruce, con la boca abierta complemente sorprendidos.

Tony no había reaccionado, ni siquiera se había movido de su sitio y un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle por la espalda. Porque ese gesto no era nada coqueto, como el pasillo entero pudo pensar, porque tanto Clint, Bruce y él sabían que cuando Loki te saludaba tan conciliador por la mañana nada más verte… significaba algo malo. Muy malo. Y era mejor huir.

—Ya te marcó—fue lo que dijo Clint nada más salir de su sopor—. Hoy te toca, seguro es por lo de ayer. No tendrías que haberle tirado tantas pelotas Tony—le dio una palmada en la espalda como si le diera el pésame por su propia muerte.

— ¡No lo hice!... quiero decir, Thor fue el que más se ensañó con él, seguro que el que va a morir será el grandote. Además son vecinos ¿no?, si Thor no aparece hoy démoslo por muerto—fue todo lo que dijo, con un impresionante cambio de tonos de voz en cada palabra pasando de la indignación, al raciocinio para llegar finalmente al sarcasmo.

—Pues… yo creo que simplemente te gustó que Loki te guiñara el ojo Tony, digo, estás como un tomate—luego de un momento breve de silencio en el que el pequeño grupito se dignó a seguir su camino, fue Bruce el que cortó con la tranquilidad del momento dando un comentario gracioso. Tony gruñó en contra y Clint ya se encontraba riendo y afirmando lo dicho por Bruce.

En cuanto Tony estuvo por hacerles callar, por la puerta principal entró dando enormes y pesadas zancadas un Thor rojo de furia. Su cabello y barba estaban parcialmente celestes y aún podía notarse en sus brazos residuos del marcador que no pudo terminar de quitar con el jabón. Por suerte los rayones de la cara salieron, con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hicieron y eso era algo. Los tres amigos se le quedaron viendo con la sorpresa reflejada en sus caras-ese día sería un día de grandes sorpresas- y no supieron si reírse en su cara o si callarse y preguntar lo que era obvio. Si se reían eran hombres muertos, pero si preguntaban seguro que también lo serían.

—Amigos míos, ¿han visto a la lagartija de Loki?—dijo Thor no más acercarse a ellos, su tono de voz era forzado, era obvio que quería gritar y vociferar insultos a todo aquél que se le cruzase por delante, incluso-por la presión que se veía hacía con sus puños- estaba a punto de golpear y mancillar a trozos irreconocibles el cesto de basura que estaba a unos metros en su derecha.

— ¡Sí! Y parece que hoy no serás la única víctima Thor, Loki acaba de marcar a Tony, lo va a hacer sufrir. Quiero ver eso—dijo Clint, más que nada, intentando calmar la tensión del ambiente.

—El único que será una víctima de mis puños aquí será ese mentiroso… díganme por dónde se fue— gruñó impaciente Thor, a cada segundo enojándose aún más. Loki le jugaba bromas casi todos los días, eso ya se podía contar como parte de la rutina y había sido así desde que eran unos niños, pero eso de ponerle un colorante en su Shampoo era bajo. Era ruin. Era un acto que debía ser castigado, porque Thor no solía quejarse de que Loki lo usara como conejillo de indias para comenzar su día de travesuras de forma interesante, tampoco era de ir y preguntarle el por qué se ensañaba tanto con él, ni siquiera pensaba en hacerle algo por cambiarle el timbre del celular por una canción infantil sobre gatitos o subirle el volumen a la alarma con una canción de Trash Metal de fondo. Pero esa era la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— ¡Tranquilo hombre!, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir—ese fue Bruce, intentando tranquilizar a la bestia-antes rubia-ahora celeste—. Mira, si el problema es el cabello, de seguro es un colorante temporal. No creo que Loki haya querido que lo matases precisamente, así que lo que puedes hacer es ir al baño y enjuagarte lo que puedas antes de que toque el timbre… y yo que tú me apuro—le dijo con una voz tímida pero tranquila, como Bruce era en sí, y Thor se tranquilizó por un momento tomando conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eso haré mi amigo, gracias por traerme de regreso de mi enojo—le palmeó el hombro de forma amistosa, un poco fuerte para el gusto de Bruce y se fue, aun dando fuertes zancadas como le era normal, pero ya no con esa aura asesina rodeando su cuerpo. Ese fue el momento de Bruce de suspirar con alivio.

—Uff~ eso fue horrible—silbó Tony rascándose la nuca viendo hacia donde el ex rubio se perdió de vista. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre sonara y en ese momento Natasha, Pepper y María Hill entraron por la puerta principal donde los tres aún seguían ahí, pasmados por la explosión de Thor.

— ¿Lo vieron? Thor estaba… azul—fue lo primero que dijo Pepper al estar cerca de ellos.

—En realidad era celeste—le refutó Tony con un tono de voz rozando el sarcasmo, pero sin serlo exactamente. Pepper rodó los ojos y se fue con María hacia sus casilleros. Natasha los saludó a los tres y se les quedó mirando suspicaz por un momento antes de hablar.

—Fue cosa de Loki, ¿No? Puedo ver su firma en todo ese azul/celeste—razonó sin necesitar la respuesta de alguno de ellos, Clint comenzó a explicarle todo lo ocurrido el día anterior en clase de Educación Física y Natasha se mostraba escéptica, era un poco ridícula para ella que Loki tuviera una razón tan infantil para "vengarse". Simplemente debió de esquivar las pelotas, después de todo, por lo que ella sabía, Loki era muy ágil y ligero. No entendía el cómo no había sido capaz de esquivar tales ataques… hasta que, claro, Clint le explicara que Thor era el que se encargaba de tirarle cuantas pelotas tuviera oportunidad, aun cuando Loki ya estuviera quemado desde hace rato. El juego había pasado a ser una guerra entre esos dos y, obviamente, Loki no se lo iba a perdonar.

El timbre del inicio de clases sonó y cada quién se fue por su lado. Ese día Tony se encontraría paranoico, se alejaría de las ventanas y de los lugares vacíos. No le daría la oportunidad a ese embaucador de hacerle nada… no como lo que le hizo hace unos años.

•••

Ese definitivamente no era su día, no solo se había olvidado de reparar su despertador sino que además había sufrido de insomnio e incapaz de dormir hasta por lo menos las 4:30 de la mañana se quedó dormido faltando así al primer periodo de clases. Maldecía su suerte y estaba seriamente enfadado consigo mismo, estas cosas no era algo que le pasaran a él. Steve se consideraba responsable y puntual.

Y no fue más que sorpresa colectiva cuando Steve-agitado por la carrera que tuvo que hacer desde la entrada de la escuela hasta el aula-entró a poco más de 20 minutos empezada la clase de arte del segundo periodo. El profesor lo dejó pasar ya que Steve no era de los que faltaban e incumplían con una tarea. Y claro, por llegar tarde ese día, su siempre habituado lugar al lado de Thor había sido ocupado por uno de los compañeros del Club de fútbol americano-del cual Thor era mariscal de campo-, Steve no recordaba el nombre de todos pero estaba casi seguro de que ese rubio era Frandal. Y entonces llegó la hora de buscar un lugar en el cual sentarse… y no fue hasta que lo vio que se quedó helado en su sitio sin ser capaz de moverse. El único lugar disponible era al lado de Loki, en el tercer banco de la primera hilera del lado de la puerta, por lo general Darcy se sentaba con él, pero al parecer ese día ella había faltado. Bueno, era eso o sentarse con Víctor y su desordenada mesa.

—Roberts siéntese de una vez y comience el proyecto o me veré obligado de bajarle la nota—fue lo que dijo el profesor con tono autoritario. Steve suspiró y caminó indeciso hasta el banco que Loki habituaba desde siempre. El ojiverde ni siquiera lo miró cuando Steve llegó a su lado y tirando su mochila al suelo se sentó en la silla vacía.

Estaba algo nervioso ya que nunca había estado tan cerca del incordio de la escuela, ni siquiera cuando había sido su víctima número 60 del día de los inocentes. Ese día tenía práctica con el club de Judo y, como siempre, sus pertenencias se quedaban en los vestidores-que todos los clubes deportivos compartían-. Cuando la práctica terminó y se fue a las duchas, al volver a su casillero por su ropa y mochila, se había encontrado con que esta había sido cambiada por ropa de niña. Incluso su mochila había sido cambiada por una de Hello Kitty. No tuvo otra opción y tuvo que caminar todo el camino hasta el estacionamiento a por su motocicleta vistiendo una muy apretada remera de Barbie, una falda estilo tutú rosada y unas zapatillas de bailarina rosa chicle-contando la mochila, claro-. Toda la escuela se rió en su cara, le tomaron fotos, lo grabaron caminando con sus celulares y luego esos videos fueron subidos a YouTube, Clint lo jodió por meses y Tony se reía en su cara cada que tenía la oportunidad-y era horrible si en unas de esas veces estuviera comiendo algo y el recuerdo le regresara a la mente provocando que le escupiera residuos a su rostro-. Pero fuera de todo pronóstico, Steve estuvo molesto por poco tiempo, incluso aunque las bromas hacia él a veces lo sacaban de quicio, el enojo por esa broma jugada no le duró mucho y pronto todos olvidaron ese pequeño detalle.

—Hey, deberías comenzar el dibujo, o no te quedará tiempo de entregarlo—y su incordio personal fue el encargado de devolverlo al mundo real. La voz de Loki se oyó tan lejana en su subconsciente que casi creyó haberlo oído. Pero no, definitivamente Loki le había hablado… y más que eso, lo miraba como si se estuviera divirtiendo a costa suya—. El tema es "Abstracto" Rogers, tengo entendido que prefieres el realismo— siguió al no ver una respuesta por parte del rubio. Steve carraspeó incómodo.

—Eh… no, la verdad es que no es de mis temas favoritos—intentó comportarse desinhibido, como si el hecho de mantener una conversación con Loki fuera cosa del día a día. Como si el hecho de que lo dibujara a escondidas no fuera considerado casi un acoso. Entonces, algo apresurado, se dispuso a sacar las hojas N°6, los lápices y todo lo que necesitase para hacer un "collage" abstracto de lo más sencillo. Loki rió por la actitud casi robótica que Steve estaba tomando a su lado.

—Nunca creí que el chico por el que las chicas de la escuela babean se ponga tan nervioso por estar a mi lado~ en serio Rogers, no creí que me tendrías miedo—la risa de Loki en oídos de Steve era algo… atrayente. Adictiva como una droga. Quizá fuera más que nada porque no sonaba con malicia como solía hacerlo.

—Si te tuviera miedo Loki, estoy seguro de que ya lo sabrías y sacarías provecho de ello—le contestó intentando ser un poco más como siempre era. Sin nerviosismos baratos ni tembladeras de voz. Porque así no era él. Porque él no se ponía nervioso ante nada ni nadie.

—Claro… sí, bueno creo que tienes un punto ahí. Pero enserio, tienes que hacer el trabajo o reprobarás—le había dicho elevando una ceja con diversión, enseguida se puso él en hacer su trabajo que ya estaba empezado y parecía ser algo parecido a una cara hecha con formas geométricas y abstractas… casi podía decir que ese rostro era muy parecido al de Thor, solo que en el dibujo parecía estar sufriendo.

—Y yo puedo notar en qué tan buen estima tienes a Thor—a pesar de ser la primera vez que mantenía una charla casual con Loki, no parecía forzada. Siempre había creído que Loki era alguien difícil a quien llegar, alguien del cual sería muy difícil sacar conversación, el tipo de persona que te mira con desdén, como si fueras un bicho aplastado por su suela y que el tan solo mirarte le diera asco. Y aunque sí era así en ciertas ocasiones, en ese momento Loki no se mostraba a la defensiva con su lengua de plata despachando mordaces comentarios e insultos. Y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Loki lejos de contestarle como Steve esperaba que hiciera, simplemente elevó los hombros como quitándole importancia, como si el hecho de que Thor no le caía bien desde hace años no fuera noticia vieja. Sonrió como dándole a entender que no le respondería semejante obviedad y siguió con su trabajo. Steve en ese momento se resignó de seguir conversando, además, claro, que cabía la posibilidad de que el profesor se diera cuenta de que no estaba dibujando, sino charlando. Y mientras intentaba pensar en algo sencillo y rápido para dibujar siguiendo la indicación de Abstracto, no se podía sacar de la mente, precisamente, el rostro de Loki que estaba muy cerca suyo. Nunca lo había visto de tan cerca y estaba impresionado con lo suave que se podía apreciar era la piel blanquísima de Loki y lo increíblemente negro que era su cabello. Pero lo que más idiotizado le traía era ese casi imposible brillo verde que poseían sus ojos.

—Si no tienes ninguna idea de qué dibujar y quieres dibujar mi rostro, te doy el permiso—fue sacado de su ensoñación con un cachetazo de la realidad, otra vez se había quedado apreciando como un maldito acosador al pelinegro como quién quiere la cosa. Por su suerte, Loki se lo había tomado de forma graciosa y no se había enfadado… no parecía molesto ni incómodo con que lo vieran. Pero entonces Steve recordó lo que Tony y Clint dicen de él todo el tiempo, que es una Diva que espera ramos de rosas rojas recién cortadas y aplausos y ovaciones al salir de cada salón. Disfrutaba que lo vieran, lo tomaba como un halago.

Y entonces Steve comenzó a dibujar, por primera vez en su vida, el rostro de Loki-de forma abstracta- sin sentirse un acosador obsesionado. Porque claro, había obtenido el permiso del "modelo" en cuestión y eso… simplemente ese detalle había mejorado, por mucho, su horrendo día.

•••

El almuerzo había llegado y esta vez el ambiente en la mesa de los "raritos", como comenzó a decirles Loki desde el día anterior, era algo pesado. Tony estaba paranoico e hiperactivo, nadie sabía exactamente cuántos energizantes había tomado desde el primer periodo para mantenerse alerta y "frustrar" los planes malévolos de Loki, pero el caso era que estaba insoportable. Hablaba más rápido de lo normal, gesticulaba exageradamente e incluso había pequeños momentos en los que comenzaba a gritar sin razón alguna. Natasha estaba dispuesta a molerlo a golpes si no fuera porque Clint la detenía cuando estuviera por hacerlo.

Steve estaba alejado en su propio mundo contestando alguna que otra pregunta con monosílabos y Bruce estaba seguro de que le habían practicado una lobotomía, pero solo Thor sabía el por qué su amigo se encontraba perdido en las nubes, unas nubes de color verde… claro que no tenía la intención de decir nada.

Thor estaba seriamente pensando en vengarse de forma poco convencional de Loki, se encontraba tenso, poniendo especial fuerza contenida en su mandíbula y en sus puños haciendo que las venas de sus brazos se asomaran-menos mal que no llevaba un chaleco o algo que mostrara sus brazos sino más de una fémina habría caído desmallada al suelo- y sus ojos destilaban especial furia. Pero nadie reparaba en él, ni en Steve, todos estaban pendientes del molesto accionar de Tony.

Ese día Loki no estaba almorzando en la cafetería, se encontraba en quién sabe dónde y ese simple detalle hacía temblar de impaciencia a Tony. Si iba a hacerle algo, que lo hiciera de una buena vez. No podía seguir de esa forma por otras cuantas horas más… necesitaba acabar con la adrenalina que le provocaba sentir la presencia y la penetrante mirada de Loki en todos lados. Como si Loki fuera el aire que respira, como si fuera la sombra de su espalda o los insectos del alrededor. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Y si Tony supiera lo que realmente Loki tenía pensado para él, seguramente se enojaría. Porque Loki no iba a hacerle nada. Porque su plan era simple, le haría creer que le esperaba una pesada broma del tipo asesino, entonces su paranoia lo perseguiría hasta el final del día y luego… luego su gran plan se llevaría a cabo al finalizar las clases. Llevaría a Tony a la más horrible paranoia, jugaría con su débil mente y luego le daría el toque final.

—Espero que lo que tengas pensado hacer sea algo realmente divertido, Loki, porque me estoy aburriendo—le dijo Amora mirándolo como si quisiera aplastarlo como a una mosca. Loki la ignoró y siguió comiendo su helado de frutilla—. Loki… ¡eh! Loco desquiciado no me ignores—enojada le quitó el pote de helado de las manos y se levantó poniéndolo en lo alto, lejos de él.

— ¡Ey! Eso es mío Amora; y ya te dije que sí sería algo divertido, siempre mis planes lo son. No puedo creer que te hayas enojado solo porque no te conté de qué va la cosa. Ya te conté lo de la fiesta así que ya déjame en paz— y se levantó a perseguirla queriendo de vuelta su helado.

Sigyn los ignoraba como siempre, esa vez, como pocas veces ocurría, se habían ido a almorzar al techo del ala sur de la secundaria, a pesar de que Loki y Tony se pasaran sus días quejándose del establecimiento, la realidad era que la secundaria S.H.I.E.L.D. era una escuela de gran prestigio. Con 4 establecimientos y diferentes clubes con actividades extracurriculares S.H.I.E.L.D. era la primera opción de todo padre que viviera en la zona. El ala norte y el ala este son los edificios donde están las aulas, laboratorios y salas de clubes cuya actividad se dé bajo techo, como el club de fotografía, o el periódico escolar, entre otros. El ala sur se utiliza para los entrenamientos y juegos oficiales y extraoficiales de los diferentes clubes deportivos en caso de que el campo no pueda utilizarse. En el ala oeste se encuentra la pileta climatizada para el club de natación que al mismo tiempo se utiliza como salón de actos y fiestas de fin de curso. La cafetería se encontraba en el primer piso del ala Norte.

Loki no pertenecía a ningún Club, no le interesaba nada que tuviera esa escuela para ofrecerle más que miles de posibles bromas hacia todo aquél que se cruzase por su camino, y ese día tenía preparada una muy especial. Y mientras lograba arrebatarle a Amora, por fin, su preciado helado, el timbre que anunciaba el final del almuerzo y el inicio de otra ronda de aburridas clases se oía en todos los rincones de la secundaria. Loki estaba enojado, el almuerzo había terminado y él no había podido acabarse su helado solo porque Amora estaba algo indignada con él. En ese momento tenía matemática y no podía estar más irritado por eso.

•••

Llegó al aula acompañado por su amigo Rhodey observando con paranoia hacia todos lados, inspeccionó la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresó con cautela, como si estuviera entrando al cuarto donde se encuentra la bomba en esas típicas películas de acción. Una vez que se convenció de que todo estaba en su lugar, se fue a sentar en su habitada mesa. Rhodey suspiró con resignación y se sentó a su lado, en la silla del lado izquierdo. Una vez que tomó su lugar, Tony comenzó a contarle todos sus "magníficos" trucos para "imposibilitar" que Loki le jugara la tan esperada broma que él creía que le esperaba.

Y mientras los segundos avanzaban y el aula terminaba de llenarse a la vez que el profesor aún no aparecía, Loki llegó tranquilo y a la vez aburrido. Como siempre, Matemática era una materia que no compartía con ninguna de sus amistades-que no eran muchas- y hacer tantos ejercicios y cuentas y ver tantos números le hastiaba. Pero no fue hasta que Loki reparó en Tony que su cabeza comenzó a funcionar como los engranajes de una máquina. Había olvidado que compartía esa materia con el multimillonario y que, al parecer, tampoco estaban todos sus "amiguitos" de la mesa del almuerzo… solo Rhodey.

Sonrió para sí y caminó hacia ellos. Ese día no le apetecía-nunca lo hacía en realidad-sentarse con Víctor. Tony lo vio acercarse y tembló, Rhodey no se dio cuenta y le siguió contando sobre el cómo había impresionado a esas chicas del club de natación-cuento que Tony no escuchaba ni cuando había comenzado a hablar-.

—Hola Tony, ¿cómo has pasado el día?—le saludó no más al haber llegado a su lado. Rhodey se calló al instante y lo miró con ojos grandes e impresionados, Tony fingió no sentirse intimidado.

—Pues hermosamente horrible Lokes, ¿qué tal ha estado el tuyo?… entretenido jodiendo a muchas personas, me supongo—le contestó con sarcasmo, su tan usada pantalla para resguardarse del mundo. Loki sonrió con sorna.

—No, Tony, lo mejor lo guardo para ti lo sabes—le sonrió seductor, aunque todo lo que Tony vio en esa sonrisa fue maldad. Maldad pura—. Oye, muévete, hoy me sentaré al lado de Stark—le dijo a Rhodey, el cual se le quedó mirando con impresión para luego mirar a Tony con esa típica mirada que dice "¿es en serio?".

—Déjalo Rhodey, siempre nos sentamos juntos, un día no hace cambio—le dijo, muriéndose de miedo en el interior, con poderío por fuera. Rhodey no se lo creía.

—En serio…—dijo y tomando su mochila del suelo se levantó y se fue a sentar en el único lugar disponible. En la mesa de Víctor. Justo en ese momento el profesor ingresó en el aula saludando como de costumbre. Loki se sentó victorioso en la silla anteriormente ocupada por el pobre de Rhodey y Tony se enderezó en su lugar.

—Te veo algo más hiperactivo que de costumbre Stark, me da curiosidad el por qué—le susurró para que el profesor no los escuchara mientras se ponía a copiar las ecuaciones del día, ese profesor era de los que nada más entrar al aula se pone a la labor de dar tarea sin explicar nada referente a ella.

—Oh~ ya sabes, de camino a las máquinas expendedoras de la cafetería vi esa nueva bebida energética sabor pomelo y ¡qué diablos! Me gasté todo el dinero de la semana en ellas, ya ves son muy ricas pero son energéticas, te dejan más alerta, más persuasivo Lokes, deberías probarlas, de seguro las amarías… sí de seguro son muy tu estilo— comenzó a divagar moderando el tono de su voz para no ser escuchado por el profesor pero asegurándose de que Loki le seguía la pista, aunque este se viera muy concentrado copiando lo que se encontraba en el pizarrón.

—Veo que no escatimas tu dinero, chico millonario—le contestó sin mirarlo, Tony aún seguía esperando a que Loki hiciera su movimiento y le hiciera lo que fuera que le tenía planeado hacer.

—No sé, dímelo tú Laufeyson~ tus padres, ambos, son abogados—Loki chistó los labios y miró a Tony con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa torcida. Pero no le contestó y siguió en lo suyo.

Tony no podía concentrarse en la clase aunque lo intentara, copiaba robóticamente sin saber exactamente lo que estaba escribiendo y ni siquiera pensaba en cuán fácil sería resolver esos problemas. Todo lo que circulaba en su mente era el hecho de tener a Loki tan cerca, era como estar en el ojo de la tormenta, donde todo parecía calmo y seguro. Pero desde fuera se podía ver la destrucción que había provocado a su paso. Y Loki seguía sin hacerle nada, ni siquiera lo miraba, era como si para él no existiera… eso estaba irritando a Tony más de lo que podía darse cuenta. Odiaba ser ignorado. Se irritaba más a cada segundo y el hecho de tener aún en su sistema el efecto de las bebidas energéticas no ayudaba a su exigente hiperactividad.

Entonces fue imposible evitar que explotase…

— ¡Ya está bien Laufeyson has tu jugada! Estuve esperando todo el maldito día para que hicieras lo que fuera que tuvieras planeado en contra mía sin ningún éxito. ¡Si vas a tirarme por la ventana como hiciste en 7mo grado hazlo! ¡Te reto cuernitos!—se había levantado estrepitosamente de su asiento y había comenzado a gritar graduando su tono de voz, toda la clase se había detenido y Loki, por un segundo, se le quedó mirando impresionado, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta. No se lo podía creer, el hecho de que Tony explotara en medio de la clase, justamente, cuando no le había hecho nada para pincharle el globo de la paciencia-a conciencia-.

—Stark siéntate o me veré obligado a enviarte con el director—dijo el profesor irritado con ese tono típico de amargado de la vida.

—Con Fury no—contestó al instante Tony tirándose a la silla como saco de papas y así quedar sentado desparramadamente.

—Entonces cálmate—el profesor cerró la conversación golpeando el borrador contra el escritorio como si fuera un juez dictaminando una sentencia. Tony bufó y Loki contuvo una risa. Todo ese asunto de volver a Tony un paranoico había terminado mejor de lo que se esperaba. Y aún faltaba el final.

Tony se acomodó en la silla y se puso en la tarea de terminar de copiar lo que había dejado a la mitad y de darse cuenta de que, en realidad, lo que tendría que resolver sería algo sencillo que no le tomaría nada en hacerlo. Loki se le quedó mirando, examinándolo con especial intensidad, Tony sentía esa verdosa mirada como un pinchazo de abeja en la sien y se concentraba en ignorarla, pero Loki le hacía la tarea cada vez más difícil. Al final Tony dejó el lápiz contra el papel y se giró a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados, como retándolo a una competencia de miradas en el que el primero en pestañear perdería.

Tony pestañó. Maldijo por lo bajo y Loki se burló.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ojos verdes?—le preguntó por fin, Loki comenzaba a creer que Tony nunca lo confortaría, se alegró al ver que era tan, o más, infantil de lo que aparentaba.

—No iba a tirarte por la ventana Stark, esta vez no hay un colchón inflable esperándote abajo. Y estoy seguro de que morirías desde esta altura, no quiero ir a la cárcel ¿sabes?—le dijo con ese tono de superioridad que hacía sentir insecto aplastado a todo aquél que lo oyera.

—Sí… bueno, pero estoy seguro de que algo tienes planeado. La única vez que me saludaste en el pasillo fue hace años y déjame decirte que aunque me guste volar, no me gusta caer precisamente—le contestó moderando su tono enfadado al recordar esa vez en la que creyó que moriría. Aún seguía teniendo pesadillas por las noches.

—Relájate, no tengo pensado hacerte nada Anthony—y de nuevo estaba ese tono de voz, Tony sabía que cuando Loki lo llamaba por su nombre completo, definitivamente estaba pensando hacer algo, aunque lo negara.

—No te creo nada, pero puedes estar seguro de que arruinaré todo lo que intentes, excepto lo que tengas planeado hacerle a tu hermano en la fiesta. Eso definitivamente quiero verlo, ya ves, incluso llevaré mi cámara para tenerlo todo perfectamente grabado y para la posteridad—Loki sonrió y Tony creyó que el fin del mundo se acercaría si llegase a admitirse a sí mismo que esa simple acción de parte del pequeño mentiroso le había parecido la cosa más adorable del mundo. Porque claro, no le había parecido nada, porque él era Anthony Edward Stark. Y él no creía que las palabras adorable y Loki fueran bien juntas.

Luego de eso Loki ya no dijo nada y Tony tampoco intentó crear ningún tipo de conversación. Simplemente se quedaron mirando como si fuera normal que eso ocurriera entre ellos, de un momento a otro el hecho de que el profesor les llamase la atención fue lo que provocó que volvieran al mundo del tedio secundario y se encasillaran cada uno a resolver esos problemas matemáticos que para sus inteligentes cabezas no eran más que un simple juego, y es que a pesar de que Loki era más de libros, en los números tampoco le iba tan mal, pero tampoco era tan "perfecto" como Tony en ese tema.

La clase siguió su curso como la rutina habitual del día a día.

Entonces llegó la hora de salida para aquellos que no pertenecieran a ningún Club, los que sí lo hacían se quedaban una hora extracurricular en el colegio con sus respectivas actividades. El toque final del plan de Loki estaba por concretarse y Amora se estaba comiendo las uñas esperando a que el maldito llegase a su encuentro. Se suponía que se encontrarían en el techo del ala sur, donde a veces solían almorzar o escabullirse cuando se saltaban alguna que otra clase. Sigyn no estaba con ella, como siempre, no participaba en nada que tuviera que ver con los planes "maestros" del ojiverde y se había ido ya a casa.

Entonces cuando estaba a punto de arrancarse sus rubios cabellos, Loki apareció dando un fuerte empujón a la puerta-de la cual habían robado la llave hacía ya unos dos años- y entró caminando con la sutileza y elegancia propia de un felino, Amora siempre lo comparaba con un gato caprichoso, casi podía ver las orejas y la cola sobresalir de su delgado y elegante cuerpo.

— ¿Lista?—le preguntó.

—Siempre, idiota. Ahora suelta todo lo que tengas que decir o te arrancaré los ojos y te coceré la boca—le contestó. Loki la miró con ojos enojados pero no hizo nada que provocara una pelea-una más- entre ellos. Entonces juntos tomaron unos bolsos negros que se encontraban escondidos en la terraza y salieron por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Tenían una hora exacta para llevar a cabo lo que harían y luego se irían cada uno a su casa. Se enterarían de los resultados el día de la fiesta, que justamente, sería el día siguiente.

Y así, otro día en la vida de Loki terminó…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola~ por fin llegó el martes y como no podía dormir (en Argentina son las 3 de la mañana) me decidí a publicar ya el capítulo.

Pero antes de que comiencen a leer quiero aclararles sobre las parejas: sí es un Tony/Loki que también es un Steve/Loki, pero no es un trío.

El fic se divide en 3 partes: la primera es esta, los tres primeros capítulos base, a partir del cuarto empieza la historia de Tony/Loki (la segunda parte), cuando esta termina empieza la de Steve/Loki (tercera parte)desde el mismo punto histórico de donde empezó el Tony/Loki... algo así como "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?"

Si no se entiende muy bien pueden preguntarme a mejor detalle y trataré de despejar sus dudas (realmente soy un asco explicando).

Pero bien los dejo leer, este capítulo me quedó más largo de lo que esperaba pero no quise cortarlo así que~ disfruten.

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de MARVEL.**

* * *

Chapter: 0.3

Era sábado a la madrugada cuando Loki despertó, su sistema siempre le obligaba a abrir los ojos a la misma hora todos los días aun cuando este fuera un fin de semana, o incluso, fueran vacaciones. Claro que no intentó levantarse de la cama, se encontraba muy cómodo y con un dejo de "ganas de no hacer nada" recorriéndole las extremidades. Ese día no le jugaría ninguna broma a Thor, ni tampoco en un tiempo, al parecer lo de tener el cabello azul no le había gustado en lo más mínimo y aunque durante todo el día en la escuela no le hizo nada-aunque tampoco se lo encontró- sí fue a jugarle sucio a su casa:

Luego de haber entrado con Amora a los cambiadores de la escuela, y de haber llenado todos los casilleros con unas cajitas especiales de sorpresa que había comprado en el barrio chino [*]-modificadas por él- para que al abrir el casillero un payasito horrendo saltara hacia afuera riendo macabramente; y luego apagaran todos los calefones de la escuela para que el agua de las duchas salieran heladas, ambos se fueron a sus casas. Loki llegó a la suya y saludó a su otro hermano mayor Býleistr, él asistía a una universidad de leyes, no necesitaba trabajar ya que sus padres le pagaban todos sus gastos. Durante la semana vivía en un departamento de la universidad donde compartía cuarto con un compañero suyo-nunca recordaba su nombre-, pero los fines de semana se quedaba en la casa para visitar a la familia.

De todos, Býleistr era el más parecido a Loki[**], todos los que alguna vez vieron a Býleistr y a Loki juntos han pensado que bien podrían ser gemelos, aunque claramente tuvieran 6 años de diferencia siendo que Loki apenas ha cumplido sus 17 años y Býleistr ya lleva 23 tras su espalda. Pero el parecido era innegable, a diferencia de Helblindi, que lo único que los haría parecidos sería el color de cabello, ya que Helblindi era alto y corpulento, Býleistr era igual de alto pero un poco más delgado… y por último estaba Loki, que era alto, aunque unos centímetros más pequeño que sus hermanos mayores, y extremadamente delgado.

Al ver una foto de la familia Laufeyson se podría decir que la primera impresión que se obtiene de ellos son sus parecidos físicos, su elegante figura que los hacía ver como una familia de la realeza y no una simple familia residente en Nueva York. Todos poseían negros cabellos, ojos penetrantes y calculadores, un aire de frialdad rodeándoles y una clara tendencia a sentirse superiores. El más temible, por mucho, era Farbauti, con su mirada de serpiente al acecho, lista para derramar el veneno en una sangrante herida, era una persona astuta, un abogado temible y un hombre de familia… algo seco. Laufey, por otro lado, era igual de sagaz y astuta, menos venenosa, era como un ágil felino capaz de parecer la más tierna criatura, pero que llegado el momento era capaz de utilizar sus afiladas garras para tomar a su presa y no dejarle huida alguna, como madre era algo controladora, sobre todo con su hijo menor Loki.

Pero volviendo al tema de Thor: cuando Loki llegó a su casa vio a su hermano mayor Býleistr en la cocina y lo saludó como de costumbre, aunque Býleistr no se quedó mucho ya que saldría a hacer algo que Loki no escuchó-o más bien no prestó atención- quedándose así solo en lo que quedaba de día hasta que sus padres volvieran a la noche por la cena. Helblindi no tardaría en llegar luego de su entrenamiento y Býleistr de seguro volvería antes que sus padres. Entonces, más relajado y contento de poder tener un tiempo para sí mismo, se fue hasta su habitación y se tiró en su cama a leer un libro de misterio que había comprado hacía una semana y que por diversas cuestiones no había podido terminar.

Pasó un tiempo, Loki no supo exactamente cuánto, hasta que alguien en la entrada de su casa había llamado a la puerta. Loki se preguntó quién sería tan idiota para golpear de forma tan bruta la puerta principal sin ponerse a pensar que existía una cosa llamada timbre que servía para llamar la atención en una casa. Entonces el ojiverde había dejado con molestia su libro-con la página marcada, obviamente- a un lado de la cama y se había levantado a atender al molesto ser que se le ocurriese, en ese preciso momento, arruinar su lectura.

De seguro Loki habría deseado no abrir la puerta ya que era Thor el que se encontraba tras ella… y decir que estaba enojado era poco.

—Hola Loki, puedo ver que estás solo—le dijo con la voz ronca, Loki actuó rápido e intentó cerrar la puerta en la cara de Thor pero tal acción no le fue posible. Thor había interpuesto su pie y su mano derecha contra la puerta evitando que esta se azotara frente a sus narices e ingresó a la vivienda cuan largo era cerrando tras de sí la puerta principal, Loki caminó con cautela unos tres pasos hacia atrás alejándose del corpulento cuerpo y entonces, cuando vio que era el momento adecuado, se giró y comenzó a correr por la sala siendo perseguido por un muy buen enojado Thor—. ¡Huir no te servirá de nada!—le había gritado en el momento justo que estuvo a punto de agarrar su brazo, pero Loki era escurridizo como una serpiente y astuto como un felino.

— ¡Púdrete Thor!—le había gritado Loki una vez llegaron a la cocina. Loki estaba de un lado de la mesa que había en el centro y Thor se encontraba justo frente a él del otro lado de la misma. Ambos se retaban con la mirada y hacían amagos de ir hacia un costado o el otro para despistar a su contrario. El plan de Loki era subir hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ella hasta que Helblindi o Býleistr llegaran. A ninguno de sus hermanos le agradaba Thor y se podría decir que el rubio tampoco tenía en muy buena estima a los hermanos mayores Laufeyson, así que sí, ese era el mejor plan que se le podía ocurrir por el momento ya que aunque fuera escurridizo, jamáz sería más veloz que Thor y sus entrenadas piernas. Loki no corría, nunca, así que se podría decir que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para respirar siquiera.

Pero Thor no le dejaba ningún punto muerto para atacar y correr hacia las escaleras, se mantenía concentrado en los movimientos de Loki y en lo que fuera que tuviera pensado hacer, sabía que en cuanto a físico y resistencia él tenía las de ganar, pero no podía decir lo mismo con la inteligencia y astucia así que se mantenía doblemente atento para frustrar todo amago de parte de Loki para joderlo y huir, como siempre hacía que se pasaba de la raya con él.

—Si esperas que me disculpe por el cabello azul no lo haré ni aunque te disculpes por los pelotazos que me diste… ¡Me dejaron horribles marcas mono sin cerebro!—Loki se mantenía impasible, Thor no le había hecho ni caso y por eso fue capaz de ver una fisura en la autoprotección de Loki y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, Loki se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y aunque intentó huir Thor fue más rápido tomándolo del brazo con brusquedad y aunque Loki se quejó lastimosamente, en realidad no le había hecho ningún daño. Thor entonces lo acorraló contra el vidrio de la puerta corrediza que daba al patio trasero y comenzó a hablar.

—Te merecías esos pelotazos Loki y también te mereces las marcas que llevas ahora en tu pecho y espalda, por todas las veces que me has jodido la mañana con tus bromas—sus rostros no estaban exactamente cerca, pero desde esa distancia Loki podía sentir el verdadero enfado emanar de Thor como si lanzara rayos eléctricos de sus poros y sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente con la oportunidad de venganza que se estaba cocinando entre sus manos. Manos que sostenían la playera de Loki de forma que su cuerpo quedara bien pegado contra el vidrio y al mismo tiempo tuviera la oportunidad de aplicar especial presión para elevarlo unos milímetros del suelo.

—Bien entonces golpéame de una vez y acabemos con esto—le retó, Loki se mostraba altanero y con la confianza rozando el cielo, aunque la realidad fuera que se estaba muriendo internamente. Thor lo soltó repentinamente y por tanto Loki acabó cayendo sentado al suelo.

—No voy a golpearte Loki, no soy un bárbaro—contestó entrecerrando sus ojos dando una clara advertencia… advertencia que Loki ignoró, como siempre.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Tu apariencia grita "Bárbaro Nórdico" en todos lados, Thor—comenzó a levantarse cuando fue tomado nuevamente, de forma brusca, por el rubio. No tendría que haberse puesto su camiseta favorita ese día, definitivamente no después de ese maltrato al que estaba siendo expuesta.

—No me provoques Loki—siseó pegando su frente a la del pequeño mentiroso, sus miradas chocaban como rayos de energía que se repelían y explotaban en el camino. Entonces Thor se alejó y Loki lo empujó para que sus cuerpos no estuvieran ni tan siquiera cerca nunca más.

—Bien, ya ves, no más provocaciones—le dijo mostrándose con el ego rozando el cielo, Thor decidió que la venganza había perdido poder una vez se hubo calmado al confrontar de frente al pequeño infierno personal que era su vecino. Era hora de marcharse antes de que cualquiera de los dos hermanos de Loki lo vieran en su casa… acorralando a su pequeño hermanito.

—Bien, me voy Loki, pero te advierto que si vuelves a hacer algo como lo de esta mañana, te juro que llevaré a cabo la venganza que decidí dejar hoy—y luego de apuntarlo con el dedo acusador y de usar un tono de regaño que todo hermano mayor usaría, se fue por donde había entrado.

En cuanto Loki oyó la puerta azotarse comenzó a soltar improperios a todo y a nada al mismo tiempo, caminaba por la cocina como si fuera un león enjaulado y susurraba promesas de futuras y horrendas venganzas. En ese momento su hermano Helblindi había entrado y le había preguntado-sin real interés- lo que le pasaba. Loki lo ignoró y se fue a su cuarto a encerrarse hasta que la hora de la cena llegara y tuviera que aguantar a la familia completa a su alrededor.

Eso era lo que había ocurrido con Thor la tarde-noche del viernes y la sangre de Loki aún hervía de odio contenido. El simple hecho de recordar todo eso le había quitado las ganas de seguir durmiendo y de repente su cama ya no se sentía tan cómoda ni sus sábanas tan cálidas.

Se levantó de golpe maldiciendo a los dioses, a los demonios, al cielo, al infierno, a su maldito cerebro por actuar en su contra y por sobre todo maldijo a Thor.

No tuvo que ver el reloj digital que descansaba en la encimera de la cama para saber qué hora era, claramente eran las 8 de la mañana y esperaba-rogaba- a los dioses que estuvieran escuchándole-si es que hubiera alguno-que sus padres ya se hubieran ido a la casa de sus abuelos. Como todos los sábados a la mañana, sus padres se iban temprano, a veces a la casa de sus abuelos maternos, a veces a otras ciudades para seguir un caso importante como los abogados que eran. Pero ese día no tuvo suerte porque no irían a visitar a nadie, ni tampoco se irían de viaje de trabajo, simplemente se quedarían en su casa a pasar un fin de semana normal… y eso era algo que Loki no podía soportar. Ya tenía suficiente con que su madre le obligara asistir a la estúpida fiesta de Helblindi, aunque para ese caso, ya tenía planeado algo para hacer el asunto más interesante.

Pero bien… seguía sin gustarle la idea de ir a esa fiesta por ser, exactamente, una fiesta.

Finalmente se levantó queriendo golpearse la cabeza con la primera cosa contundente que se cruzara de camino a su baño privado, tomaría una rápida ducha fría y luego iría a desayunar, enfrentando a toda la familia junta…

•••

— ¡Thor levántate, tus amigos están esperando!—despertó sintiéndose ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, primero reconoció el techo de su cuarto repleto de esas calcomanías de estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad que había obligado a sus padres a pegar cuando tenía 10 años, a eso le siguió su ropero de caoba pintado de rojo hecho un completo desastre-con las puertas abiertas y la ropa mal doblada dentro- luego se sentó masajeándose los ojos con las palmas y se desperezó rascándose fuertemente el cuero cabelludo. Giró la cabeza para ver el reloj digital reposando en su escritorio repleto de papeles y carpetas y casi pega un grito de enfado al ver que eran, exactamente, las 10:25 de la mañana.

— ¡Diles que suban!—le gritó a su madre, su adorable y comprensiva madre Frigga, sin siquiera haberse levantado por completo. Entonces, sin meditarlo mucho y aun vistiendo su pijama, acomodó como pudo su cuarto para dejarlo meramente presentable, estiró las sábanas de su cama y se fue a su baño personal a lavarse la cara, los dientes y a intentar de una vez por todas despertar completamente. Porque Thor no es de los que madrugan, aún menos de los que madrugan los fines de semana.

Aún se estaba cepillando los dientes cuando oyó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse seguido de los pasos de varias personas entrando como si el cuarto fuera suyo, pero no había problema con aquello ya que se conocían desde que eran unos niños. Y reconoció la sarcástica voz de Tony, la burlona de Clint, la tímida de Bruce, la educada de Steve e incluso reconoció la voz analítica de Hank Pym. Entonces se enjuagó la boca y salió al encuentro de sus amigos, vistiendo aún el pijama.

—Por favor no me digas que aún seguías durmiendo—le dijo Tony nada más verlo, Thor lo ignoró y siguió su camino hasta su cama para echarse sobre ella una vez más mientras los "intrusos" se acomodaban cada quien por su lado en la habitación—. Ya veo que sí ricitos de oro, no tenías por qué responder—y ahí estaban, Tony y su elocuencia, Thor no estaba aún lo suficientemente despierto como para prestar atención a sus sarcasmos-no como si los entendiera a menudo tampoco-.

—Entonces, ustedes dirán amigos míos, a qué debo su visita tan temprano a la mañana—la manera coloquial que Thor tenía de hablar había sido rara para el grupo cuando apenas se conocieron, pero al pasar los años eso simplemente se convirtió en algo típico de Thor, además, toda la familia Odinson era así.

—No puedo creer que te hayas olvidado en lo que quedamos ayer, ya sabes, ¿un partido amistoso de básquet en las canchas del parque?—le recordó Steve, mientras Tony había caminado hasta la ventana con un semblante de extrema seriedad y concentración, entonces sacó su teléfono celular y parecía enfrascado en grabar o sacarle fotos a algo. Thor sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero lo ignoró, su atención seguía en Steve. Sí, él recordaba el partido que habían arreglado con esos raritos del grupo de Xavier… solo que no recordaba haber quedado con ellos tan temprano, ni tampoco recordaba haberles dicho de juntarse en su casa.

Pero Thor no dijo nada con respecto a ese "ligero" tema, simplemente se quedó mirando a Steve como intentando preguntarle algo mediante telepatía… obviamente había un tema que debía hablar con él, pero se le hacía difícil afrontarlo. Tony seguía metido en su propio mundo de "espionaje súper experto" y nadie parecía prestarle atención. Clint parecía estar contando algo gracioso, o por lo menos eso lo sería para él, pero como siempre, Thor era lento para despertar… y ese día era sábado, no se suponía que se despertaría tan malditamente temprano.

—No me digas, de seguro te mueres por preguntar qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí, todos, auto-invitándonos a tu casa. Pues bien, que Tony te explique—Ese había sido Bruce, cortando la amistosa anécdota que Clint tenía que contarles sobre un tal "incidente" en el club de arquería… que sólo a él le parecía gracioso. Tony ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, completamente concentrado en "observar" por la ventana hacia, sabía Thor, la habitación de Loki.

— ¡Oh! Sí… Verás Thor, al parecer Tony ha decido ser del tipo acosador, ya sabes, cada vez que Loki está cerca suyo se ensucia los pantalones del miedo que le tiene, pero su amor es más fuerte que el miedo así que…—ese era Clint desvariando solo para joder a Stark, el cual había dejado su "tarea de espionaje" para correr a taparle la boca a Clint. Decir que estaba avergonzado era poco y Thor estuvo seguro de que si aún no siguiera adormilado, esa acción le habría hecho reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Cállate! No es nada de eso maldición—había dicho Tony al momento de taparle la boca con ambas manos al arquero—. Es simplemente una operación de espionaje, estoy seguro que Loki quiere matarme, aunque ayer en matemática me dijera que no iba a hacer nada, pero… eso es extraño ¿no?—les había preguntado a todos con los ojos terriblemente abiertos, Clint se moría de ganas de reírse en su cara, pero con la boca aún tapada eso era imposible.

—Eh… sí creo, supongo que él no es del tipo que… deja algo a medias—le había contestado Steve, intentando calmar el mal temperamento de Stark, pero lejos de hacerlo, había logrado aumentar sus sospechas.

— ¡Lo ven! Hasta Steve está de acuerdo conmigo… ese maldito está planeando algo, eso es seguro—por fin había soltado a Clint, para de esta forma volver a su sitio en la ventana, solo que esta vez al echar un vistazo por esta… Loki estaba en su cuarto. Anteriormente la habitación había estado vacía, o por lo menos eso podía apreciar ya que desde su punto de vista, no podía ver la habitación completa, solo una parte.

—Así que… vinieron a despertarme a las 10 de la mañana un sábado para ver a Loki desnudo en su habitación. Interesante...—bostezó maleducadamente fuerte sin la más remota intención de taparse la boca—. Y yo creí que Tony era el único enamorado, jamás me lo habría imaginado de ti Bruce… y menos que menos de Hank, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Clint, a veces no sé cómo interpretar tus…—dejó la palabra volando en el aire mientras hacía un gesto "amanerado" con su mano derecha. Clint se enfadó poniéndose algo rojo por el bochorno que eso significaba para él, que alguien cuestionara su machosidad.

Nadie reparó en que Thor no había mencionado a Steve.

Entonces una nueva discusión se había alzado en la habitación, todos molestaban a Clint, incluso Steve, era común que Clint se burlara de todos y se riera en sus caras, pero cuando la cosa era al revés, Clint no se lo tomaba muy bien. Era como un niño enfurruñado que contestaba todo agresivamente y a la defensiva. Era divertido verlo fuera de su siempre acostumbrado porte de "soy-todo-un-macho-no-puedes-joderme", con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, el ceño fruncido y la postura incómoda que tomaba de posar todo el peso en una sola pierna y golpetear la otra contra la alfombra, Clint estaba realmente fuera de su zona de confort. Pero se lo merecía, eso era obvio.

Tony no se había metido en la conversación, a decir verdad, los ignoraba como si no estuvieran allí, como si esa habitación no fuera la de su amigo Thor y más que nada, como si en ese preciso momento no estuviera espiando a Loki como un enfermo acosador que espera ver desnudo a su objetivo para tomarle fotos y usarlas para algo nada inocente. Porque claro, esa opción jamás había aparecido por la mente de Tony… o eso se hacía creer él.

Y Loki no parecía estar haciendo nada interesante, nada que le hiciese pensar a él que, precisamente, tenía planeado algo horrible para su precioso cuellito que significara una muerte segura. Simplemente se hallaba caminando de un lado al otro llevando cosas, ordenándolas, llevaba libros a la derecha y cajas a la izquierda. Se le veía muy ensimismado con el trabajo que estaba haciendo. Vio como tiraba peluches a un lado de la puerta-que daba de frente a la ventana, por lo que Tony podía ver la montaña de peluches que nunca creyó ver en la habitación de un chico… y menos en la habitación de Loki- llevaba hojas y cuadernillos de dibujo a un lado y de nuevo libros y más libros hacia otro. Se encontraba realmente ensimismado viendo sus movimientos que ya se había olvidado la principal razón por la que se encontraba ahí, observando.

En un momento Loki se quedó parado justo en frente de la ventana observando el suelo a su derecha con algo de irritación, quizá había algo que no sabía dónde acomodarlo o había algo que le molestaba. Se mordió el labio y por un ligero acto reflejo levantó la mirada hacia la ventana, sus ojos de repente se agrandaron como platos al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Tony se sorprendió al ver la verdosa mirada posada sobre él, comenzó a sentir frío el cuerpo y un sudor helado se creó en su espalda y manos. Loki de repente lo miraba realmente enfadado, caminó tres pasos hacia la ventana-que estaba cerrada- y la abrió de un tirón sacando la cabeza por ella.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Stark?!—le gritó colérico, se podía notar lo enfurecido que estaba por la presión que ejercía contra el marco de la ventana, las venas de su cuello hinchadas y sus ojos inyectados en veneno puro y corrosivo. De nuevo Tony sintió que esa mirada podría matarlo si se lo proponía.

De repente el agradable ambiente que había reinado la habitación de Thor quedó en un completo silencio. Thor se había levantado, ahora completamente despierto, y había caminado hasta llegar al lado de Tony, el cual estaba tenso e inmóvil al haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Y tú, Thor! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¿Una pijamada? ¡Pero qué infantil!—Loki seguía gritando colérico, Thor no hizo nada para explicar lo obvio o inventarse una excusa, se estaba divirtiendo secretamente con todo ese asunto. Nunca había visto a Loki tan fuera de sí y eso era una oportunidad de oro con asientos en la primera fila.

—N-no… ¡No puedo confiar en ti Loki! Estoy seguro de que me harías algo así que vine a despejar mis… sospechas—lo último lo dijo con algo de desconfianza, se había dado cuenta de que, quizá, no había sido buena idea después de todo.

— ¡Jáh! Te dije la verdad Stark, tu paranoia había sido más que suficiente para entretenerme, no tenía nada más planeado… veo que eres un masoquista, si tanto te gusta que te juegue bromas… entonces esta vez vas a sufrir en serio—su voz ya no era escandalosa, pero sí seguía teniendo ese ligero tinte venenoso en él. Su rostro seguía mostrando esa enfada expresión, no sonreía para nada y eso era lo hacía aún más tenebroso. Con fuerza cerró la ventana-tanta que el cristal bien pudo partirse en miles de pedazos, pero no lo hizo-, bajó la persiana y para más seguridad, corrió las cortinas.

—Creo que ahora sí te ganaste un boleto para una muerte segura, mi amigo—le dijo Thor algo divertido, especialmente por la cara de espanto que Tony tenía en ese momento, le palmeó el hombro sintiendo a penas un poco de pena por él y luego se dio el trabajo de empujarlo ligeramente hacia la puerta de su habitación—. Y bien, ya que te has cerciorado de que Loki va a matarte y dado que molestar a Clint ya no me entretiene, solo me aburre, creo que lo mejor es que se vaya cada quien a su casa… ya, que el partido es recién a la tarde y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible durmiendo, gracias—abrió la puerta y sacó a Tony por esta, el castaño simplemente adoptó su típica postura de "no-me-importa-nada-más-que-yo-mismo" y guardando su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, se fue bajando las escaleras.

De uno en uno se fueron yendo despidiéndose de Thor, Bruce se disculpó por todos por haberle jodido la mañana, Hank se fue sin decirle mucho y Clint se fue indignado, claramente la bromita hacia su persona no le había caído muy bien. Steve fue el último en salir pero antes de que pudiera irse, Thor lo detuvo.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar—le dijo como si con eso le diera las respuestas a los enigmas del universo, Steve no comprendió a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o decir cualquier cosa, Thor continuó: —. No ahora, aún tengo sueño y me gustaría dormir un poco más… ya sabes, arruinaron mi mañana. Pero bien, después te digo—y antes de que Steve pudiera quejarse o decirle algo, Thor lo empujo-no bruscamente-fuera de su habitación y cerró su puerta. Se pudo oír un "qué grosero" amortiguado del otro lado de la puerta, pero no le dio importancia. Caminó hasta su cama y se tiró cual saco de papas… y así, se durmió sin taparse siquiera.

•••

Por fin había llegado la noche, lo que por supuesto significaba que la fiesta de Helblindi estaba muy cerca y Steve no sabía si sentirse nervioso, ansioso, intrigado o preocupado por lo que fuera que Loki tuviera planeado hacer esa noche.

Durante todo el último mes la escuela se había visto empapelada con panfletos que anunciaban la tan "esperada" fiesta, cualquiera que quisiera ir estaba invitado, no había distinción y Steve solo había ido a dos de ellas. En ninguna había estado presente Loki, por lo que era obvio que ese simple dato provocara unas interesantes ganas en él para asistir este año en particular.

Aún era temprano, su reloj marcaba las 21:18hs y él sabía que estas fiestas no iniciaban hasta pasadas las 23hs, se había vestido demasiado pronto, pensó, pero no había podido encontrar nada que lo distrajera hasta que fuera el momento de tomar su moto y desaparecer, parecía que ese año a Helblindi se le había dado por armar su fiesta en un antro del centro de la ciudad, el año pasado había sido en una carpa en un terreno campestre propiedad de su familia, esa vez Steve había tenido que ir acompañado de Tony y Bruce en el descapotable rojo del millonario manejando por más de dos horas en la carretera… de ida y de vuelta ya que Tony se moría de borracho y Bruce había terminado noqueado con algo que Natasha le había dado en la barra.

Así que, básicamente, su experiencia en las fiestas de Helblindi no habían sido especialmente memorables, se podía decir que hasta la pasaba mejor en las fiestas de Tony aunque al día siguiente aparecieran los molestos reporteros cubriendo el después de la fiesta, cuando la casa-o castillo como se burlaba Clint- de Tony terminaba hecha un asco… entonces el celular de Tony sonaba y era obvio que ese era su padre ansiando gritarle lo irresponsable y mal hijo que podía llegar a ser.

Obviamente a Tony le importaba muy poco lo que su padre pensara de él, pero aun así era incómodo para Steve ese tipo de situación… sumándole el hecho de que Tony les obligaría a limpiar la casa ya que el castigo común que Howard Stark le daba a su hijo era prohibirle la ayuda del personal doméstico para arreglar lo que había hecho y si cuando regresaba encontraba todo destrozado, entonces le cortaría todas las tarjetas de crédito y le cerraría para siempre su taller mecánico, y por supuesto, eso era algo que Tony no podía permitir.

Se fijó de nuevo en el reloj pensando que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se perdió en sus pensamientos pero sólo fue decepción lo que encontró, eran las 21:20hs … solo habían pasado dos minutos, la espera se le haría eterna.

Y en cuanto a la incesante espera que estaba sufriendo Tony, se podía decir que ese era el peor momento para acabarse 20 latas de energizante… su nerviosismo había llegado a su máximo auge cuando se le había ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea más temprano ese día de perpetuar los "supuestos" planes malignos que Loki pudiera tener en su contra, la obvia razón era que Loki pensara hacerle algo, pero no, esa vez se había equivocado, Loki no iba a hacerle nada… hasta que la cagó…

Ahora estaba 100% seguro de que Loki iba a matarlo, lenta, violenta y dolorosamente hasta quedar satisfecho. Y todo había sido su propia culpa, simple, él mismo había cavado su propia tumba y lo peor era que no se lo merecía-o eso creía él-.

Pero bien, Tony se encontraba en su habitación, ya vestido para salir de parranda hasta el amanecer, con la décimo primera lata de energizante en su mano derecha a punto de ser tomada, acostado en su cama de dos plazas observando con ojos grandes la puerta de su habitación… como si de pronto algún asesino de ojos verdes fuera a entrar a la fuerza a clavarle un cuchillo en el ojo. Porque claro, eso era en todo lo que su cerebro podía pensar en esos momentos.

Revisó por milésima vez su celular esperando que la hora avanzara más deprisa, pero la maldita se negaba a cooperar, no pasaban de las 21:30 y juraba que se había quedado en ese número hace horas. Quizá su celular se había roto, después de jugar tanto con él en su taller mecánico agregándole modificaciones especiales que ningún otro celular en la tierra tendría jamáz… a menos que comenzara a comercializarlo creando una empresa propia de tecnología para dejar atrás el negocio de las armas de su padre.

Pero solo eran desvaríos porque ante sus ojos el "30" se convirtió en "31" y supo que no era su magnífico celular-por supuesto, sus inventos nunca fallarían-, era el maldito tiempo el que confabulaba en su contra.

Se estaba aburriendo horrores y no había nada esencialmente importante que tuviera para hacer en ese momento más que seguir echado en su cama viendo fijamente la puerta de su habitación, con la lata de energizante n°21 aún sin tomar en su mano y su celular con la pantalla desbloqueada en la otra.

Pensó en dormir mil veces y quizá por fin lo estaba logrando, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y se acomodaba mejor en la cama, la lata había terminado en la encimera y su celular a su costado. Estaba más relajado, sus músculos se destensaban, su respiración se volvía calma y no era hasta ese momento, en el que se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba.

Pero entonces el timbre sonó retumbando en toda la casa. Tony abrió los ojos de golpe y levantándose tan velozmente que casi se cae de cara contra el piso terminó poniéndose en una pose de ataque algo ridícula, dado que no era esencialmente bueno con el ataque y menos aún con la defensa. El timbre sonó de nuevo, con algo más de insistencia, y Tony creyó que su corazón podía fallar y pararse en ese momento si a Jarvis se le ocurría abrir la puerta. Entonces salió disparado de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras corriendo y justo cuando estaba por llegar a la sala principal vio a su mayordomo caminar con la elegancia que le caracterizaba hacia la puerta principal.

— ¡Jarvis noooo!—gritó al final de las escaleras en el momento que Jarvis había abierto la gran puerta. De repente se sintió el mayor idiota paranoico del mundo. Detrás de la puerta estaban sus amigos mirándole con una expresión de desconcierto, Jarvis negó con la cabeza lamentándose por el comportamiento de Tony e invitando a los amigos de este a entrar, se fue desde donde había llegado.

—Déjame adivinar—ese era Clint, intentando por todos los medios sonar serio, aunque la prominente sonrisa creciendo en sus labios le quitaba toda la seriedad que intentaba demostrar—. De seguro esperabas a un Loki cubierto en sangre de quién sabe qué con armas y cuchillos y elementos de tortura ansiando venganza—se tapó la sonrisa con la mano derecha esperando por una reacción explosiva de parte de Tony negando todo… pero la respuesta le sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste?—le dijo asombrado con los ojos grandes y la boca ligeramente abierta, esa había sido, parcialmente, la imagen que se esperaba detrás de la puerta.

Y Clint no esperó mucho para reírse en su cara señalando con el dedo índice al desconcertado Tony como si estuviera loco, los demás no hicieron nada, tampoco les parecía especialmente graciosa la escena.

—Déjalo ya idiota—dijo Natasha pegándole con la palma en la cabeza a Clint para que se callara de una vez—. Como sea Tony, Loki no vendrá a matarte, deja de mearte en los pantalones por algo así—se cruzó de brazos harta de toda esa palabrería, al principio había sido divertido molestarlo, pero ahora ya no se aguantaba esa actitud tan "auto-defensiva" que rozaba la esquizofrenia de parte del castaño.

—Bien, como sea, nunca he mojado mis pantalones Natasha, gracias por eso pero ¿Qué diablos hacen en mi casa?—les preguntó a todos, Thor no se hizo cargo de nada y Bruce lucía incómodo por algo.

—Dah eso es algo obvio idiota, venimos a buscarte, luego pasamos por Steve, Hank y su novia, Pepper y Jane están esperando afuera, luego nos vamos a la ciudad a entretenernos hasta la hora de la fiesta y… ya sabes lo que sigue—le explicó Clint, comenzaron a salir de a uno por donde habían entrado como si la entrada no hubiera sido rara en ningún momento, Tony seguía clavado en el último escalón de la escalera, helado, no se lo podía creer.

Pero se recompuso al instante.

— ¿Saben? Conozco un lugar donde podríamos comer algo llamado Shawarma, definitivamente no quiero morir sin haber probado eso—y tomando una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, su cartera y celular, salió de su casa-más bien mansión-junto con sus amigos.

•••

Loki estaba seguro de que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Ya se encontraba en el estúpido lugar de la fiesta, un bar nocturno que estaba bajo suelo, lo cual en algún punto era perfecto para su pequeñita broma, pero aun así todo el asunto de grandes multitudes y adolescentes borrachos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Había perdido de vista a sus hermanos en el momento de entrar al lugar que de a poco iba llenándose de tanta genta que Loki estaba seguro, no quedaría lugar ni para respirar. La pista estaba iluminada con diferentes luces y láser de colores diferentes y el humo blanco que tanto detestaba por el horrible olor, había dos barras a cada lado del bar, ambas iguales, con tres barman en cada una. Un pequeño escenario estaba ubicado en el medio de las dos barras y arriba de esta instrumentos de una banda estaban siendo preparados, detrás de esto una gran pantalla de LED mostraba video clips de algunas bandas que a su hermano le gustaban y a él le disgustaban, había parlantes por todos lados y Loki sabía que en cuanto la música comenzara a sonar en su máximo auge, sus tímpanos explotarían.

No pasarían de las 23hs, no lo sabía, no había relojes por ningún lado y su hermano le había confiscado el celular para "frustrar" sus planes. Loki casi podía reírse en ese momento ante el simple razonamiento de su hermano, a diferencia suya, su vida no dependía de un celular. Si Helblindi supiera que ya había sobornado a los guardias de la entrada, a los bármanes, los DJ y otros trabajadores del local era seguro que sufriría un paro cardíaco, nada iba a detener su magnífico plan… bueno, quizá sí. Amora no estaba por ningún lado, la necesitaba para que todo funcionara como debía y si ella había decidido joderlo y abandonarlo-cosa que ya había hecho una que otra vez- entonces todo se iría al traste y tendría que quedarse hasta el amanecer, no conocía bien esa zona y por obvia consecuencia no sabría cómo volver solo y el intentar quitarle las llaves del auto a Helblindi sería una misión suicida.

Se maldijo por no idear un plan B en caso de que Amora lo dejase solo.

Pero entonces pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Ahí estaba ella, con su cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, un vestido ajustadísimo de color negro con un escote no muy pronunciado-algo raro en ella- y unas botas negras altas hasta las rodillas. Estaba vestida muy simple para ser Amora, pero aun así ella se veía siempre espectacularmente hermosa, claro que eso a Loki le importaba un carajo, no podía ocultar su enfado por hacerle creer que lo había dejado. Y Amora sonreía sabiendo que su pequeñísima bromita había funcionado.

—Oh cariño, ¿qué es eso que llevas puesto? No es para nada lindo—le dijo Amora observándolo de los pies a la cabeza. Loki iba vestido considerablemente normal, con un jean negro gastado, unas Converse negras con agujetas verdes y un buzo con capucha verde oscuro, en la espalda tenía un grabado en dorado de un cráneo con cuernos. Loki rodó los ojos queriendo decirle que ella se veía muy simple también, pero no quería recibir una puñalada en el corazón por ahora, además, necesitaba de su ayuda—Por cierto, aún no ha llegado Thor ¿no? Quiero que me vea directamente, quizá así por fin se enamore de mi—y ahí estaba esa pequeña cosa que a Loki no le gustaba de Amora… ella estaba obsesionada con Thor, más que amor, ella estaba considerablemente loca por él.

—No lo vi y no me importa—le respondió con sorna, Amora le sacó la lengua infantilmente y entonces ambos desaparecieron de entre la multitud para comenzar a rodar el plan, necesitaban tener todo ajustado o de lo contrario todo terminaría en desastre… y Loki no quería tener nada que ver con la policía si le era posible.

Para ese momento ya eran las 00hs de la noche y la fiesta había comenzado oficialmente, de los altos parlantes la voz de uno de los DJ se oyó dándoles la bienvenida y felicitando a Helblindi por su cumpleaños número 18 la música comenzó a sonar fuertemente. La gente bailaba, saltaba, gritaba-cantando-ciertas partes de la canción. Las barras se llenaron de gente y los tragos de diferentes y extravagantes colores salían a toda velocidad, las botellas volaban y los vasos eran llenados con maestría, la gente entraba y salía, los baños se llenaban y las luces y los láseres de colores eran lo único que iluminaba el oscuro ambiente. En ese lugar estaba más de la mitad de la secundaria, había compañeros universitarios de Býleistr y gente que había se había enterado por casualidad y había ido.

Cuando el grupo de los "raritos" había llegado la 1 de la mañana, la banda había llegado y estaba tocando canciones que ninguno conocía pero que se oían agradables, se unieron al público que saltaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música. En un momento de la noche todos se separaron y se encontraban de vez en vez en la pista o en la barra. Steve se había encontrado con su amigo de la infancia James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony junto con Rhodey buscaban una conquista. Natasha había visto a Jessica Drew en la barra y buscaba evitarla a toda costa. Thor se rodeaba de mujeres y hombres que oían sus gritos-anécdotas-graciosas por sobre la estridente música, Bruce se había refugiado en una banca de la barra que estaba del lado derecho del bar y aunque no tomaba mucho, mantenía conversaciones amenas con conocidos que se le acercaran.

Las fiesta parecía ir bien y ya pasadas las 2 de la mañana nadie creía que Loki hiciera de las suyas ya que, si así fuera el caso, lo habría hecho hace horas. Helblindi se sentía un dios en esos momentos regodeándose con el pensamiento de que había sido él quien había logrado frustrar lo que fuera que Loki tuviera planeado, y aunque había pequeños momentos en los que le preocupaba no ver al pequeñajo de Loki en ningún lado-no porque fuera un hermano mayor responsable y se preocupara por la seguridad de su hermano menor, sino porque temía que en cualquier momento fuera a clavarle un cuchillo en la nuca-, se olvidaba al minuto de que llegara la preocupación.

En ese momento Tony, algo mareado por el alcohol y las luces y la música, se sentía tan relajado que ya se había olvidado que Loki le había jurado una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero aun así sentía ese pinchazo de decepción al ver que, después de todo, la bromita no iba a llevarse a cabo.

Steve, al igual que Tony, se sentía decepcionado, no había visto a Loki en toda la fiesta y se la había pasado toda la noche desviando la mirada en cuanto algo verde pasara a su costado y frente a él, solo para decepcionarse ya que no era Loki eso verde que pasaba.

Y entonces, cuando ya nadie creía que nada fuera a pasar y que la fiesta de Helblindi sería como la de todos los años, absolutamente todas las luces del local se apagaron y la música dejó de sonar. El lugar había quedado en silencio relativo ya que las personas emitieron sonidos de sorpresa, decepción, miedo, entre otras, hasta que llegaron los gritos de queja. El lugar era un vacío absolutamente negro, las puertas estaban cerradas, nadie podía salir ni entrar y el temor inundó de repente, nadie tenía su celular a mano, todo había quedado en los cubículos de cuidado de pertenencias.

De repente la pantalla de LED se encendió mostrando un demonio verde con cuernos que reía, la risa horripilante se oía en todos lados por lo parlantes, las luces volvieron a prenderse, todas eran verdes y la forma que eran manejadas desesperaba ya que mostraba partes de las paredes del local pero no iluminaba todo. El humo blanco salía por todos lados imposibilitando, aún más, la visión. Las personas que al principio esperaban por esta broma para reírse ahora todo lo que querían hacer era salir corriendo, obviamente no podían ya que las puertas principales estaban cerradas. Entonces todas las luces volvieron a apagarse incluida la pantalla de LED, pero la risa macabra no desaparecía, a decir verdad, se hacía cada vez más gruesa, horrible, muchos tendrían pesadillas luego de esto. Cuando la risa estaba comenzando a aumentar de volumen, de la nada, se calló y las luces blancas del techo se prendieron mostrando enteramente el local. Las paredes grises del lugar ahora estaban llenas de horripilantes manchas rojas que simulaban ser sangre y del techo se abrió un pequeño cuadrado que dejó caer espuma roja que también traía consigo ratas, serpientes, insectos, todos de goma pero que parecían muy reales, la multitud comenzó a gritar de nuevo, las luces ahora se intercalaban entra la más profunda oscuridad a la claridad más cegadora, la espuma roja seguía cayendo llenando la pista y el escenario.

Las puertas se abrieron a los pocos segundos y muchos corrieron huyendo por su vida, otros se quedaron sabiendo que solo era una estúpida broma y esperaban a que acabara para que volviera la música y seguir bailando hasta el amanecer. Helblindi estaba rojo de la ira.

Y Loki no aparecía por ningún lado.

* * *

[*]Chinatown, se me hacía raro ponerlo en inglés así que lo puse en español, sé que se entiende pero quería aclarar~

[**]Según la mitología nórdica, Loki tiene dos hermanos mayores: Helblindi y Býleistr, no se sabe mucho de ellos más que Býleistr es el mayor de los tres y que es el más parecido a Loki, tanto así que en muchas ocasiones se le confunde con él.

De seguro muchos se preguntarán el por qué pongo a Farbauti como hombre y a Laufey como mujer, pero eso tiene un motivo ya que poner a Farbauti como mujer es un error, en la mitología nórdica él es el marido de Laufey, Laufey es descripto en algunos cantos como hombre y en otros como mujer así que no se sabe exactamente su sexo, lo que sí se sabe es que él/ella es quien da a luz a Loki, no Farbauti. Y aunque me gustaría poner a Laufey como hombre, tengo que ponerlo como mujer ya que no me gusta el MPreg y de lo contrario se haría complicado el asunto de la familia (en términos biológicos, no quería poner nada de problemas de adopción o que son hijos de ambos pero con otras mujeres o lo que sea)

Pues ya, este capítulo es especialmente largo, pero no quería dividirlo en dos así que lo dejé así. A partir del capítulo 4 empieza la historia IronFrost (Tony/Loki), no sé exactamente cuánto va a durar pero una vez que termine, comienza la historia CaptainFrost (Steve/Loki).


	4. IronFrost 1

Perdón por el retraso, hasta ahora no he faltado a ningún martes de actualización pero tuve un pequeño problema para terminar este capítulo… ¡la inspiración no llegaba y quería gritar! Pero bueno, no todo está perdido y me atrasé un día así que no es del todo malo… claro que espero no se repita y de nuevo quiero pedirles perdón.

Pues bueno, les dejo leer el capítulo, aquí empieza el IronFrost así que disfruten /o/

* * *

Tony/Loki: 1

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Tony salió corriendo como alma que persigue el diablo hacia el exterior, respiró aire fresco y cruzó la calle hasta la vereda de enfrente, se recostó contra la fría pared de un edificio de mala muerte cubierto en grafitis y dejó caer la cabeza libremente recuperando el aliento. Se fijó en la hora que marcaba su reloj de muñeca digital, eran las 3:30hs de la mañana, el cielo aún seguía oscuro y Nueva York estaba más despierto que nunca. Se fijó en el local de donde había huido y podía ver el cómo salían corriendo tantas personas que desde afuera parecía que algo se estuviera incendiando ahí dentro. Una ligera sonrisa creció en sus labios pensando que esa vez Loki se había superado así mismo, pero aun así sentía ese miedo y preocupación de qué pasaría si se encontrara cara a cara con Loki en ese momento. Estaba realmente borracho así que no sabía qué podría hacer, era mejor mantenerse lejos. Tenía que encontrar a Bruce para que lo llevara a su casa, pero para eso tenía que volver a ese lugar.

Exasperado se sentó en el suelo y esperó a que un milagro ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de comando de luces estaba Loki riéndose, Amora se había ido hace poco y él seguía dentro diciéndole al hombre que manejaba las luces lo que tenía que hacer. La broma había salido mejor de lo que se había creído y eso era un gran alimento para su ego. No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer su gran huida antes de que su hermano lo encontrara y le estrujara el pescuezo. Le dijo al hombre del control que siguiera con el juego de luces por unos 25 minutos más y que luego todo volviera a la normalidad, para ese entonces la fiesta de Helblindi estaría oficialmente arruinada y aunque esta broma significara quedar castigado por el resto de su vida, definitivamente valía la pena el castigo.

Bajó las escaleras hasta volver al subsuelo donde estaba el salón, no podía salir por la puerta de servicio porque Amora se había ido sin que se diera cuenta, tenía que encontrarla ya que ella era su carta de salida segura. Al abrir la puerta que estaba escondida detrás del escenario, Loki llegó al salón y vio su creación en primera fila, definitivamente desde ese lugar se veía mejor que desde los monitores del control. El piso estaba rodeado de espuma roja que ya se había vuelto líquida, los "bichos de goma" estaban desperdigados por todos lados, las paredes pintadas se veían muy reales aunque solo fuesen láminas pegadas en el apuro, el juego de luces le daba el toque especial. Aún había personas en el lugar, pero la gran mayoría había salido corriendo.

Loki estaba comenzando a sentir ese molesto pinchazo impulsivo que le gritaba que se subiera al escenario y les demostrara a todos quién había sido la brillante mente detrás de todo. Claro que todos lo sabían, pero él quería ser observado. Se dio un auto-golpe contra su frente para quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, si lo hacía Helblindi lo atraparía y le haría papilla, lo mejor era salir silencioso hacia la puerta sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta de su libertad, Helblindi apareció frente suyo, pero este no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y Loki casi sintió el fantasma del miedo susurrarle por el cuello, alejó ese molesto ser y se escabulló lejos del perímetro directo de visión de Helblindi y caminando con sigilo detrás de varias personas se fue hasta la puerta, una vez llegó a ella, Helblindi ya no estaba donde lo había dejado. Suspiró con alivio y antes de salir se puso la capucha para que nadie le reconociera. Les dio unos billetes extra a los guardias disimuladamente y se fue a buscar a Amora, ya que tampoco la había visto dentro del bar.

Caminó un poco por la vereda evitando mostrar de más la cara entre las personas que habían salido pero que aún seguían ahí esparcidas, esperando algo más, como que el local explotara o eso pensaba Loki. Desesperado y enojado con su rubia y traicionera amiga cruzó la calle, enfrente también había más gente esperando, unos apoyados contra los edificios y otros sentados en el suelo.

Estaba pensando en volver al bar e intentar robarle las llaves a su hermano cuando frente suyo vio a un grupito de 3 personas hablando, parecía que estaban por irse y Loki, aunque resignado por tener que hacer algo que le humillaría, los siguió. Esos 3 eran Tony, Bruce y Steve, caminaron hasta un estacionamiento que abría las 24hs y entraron a buscar el descapotable rojo de Tony y la moto de Steve. Loki esperó afuera.

Tardaron tan solo 5 minutos en salir, el primero fue Steve, que en cuanto lo vio se frenó de golpe provocando que el auto de Tony-manejado por Bruce- se detuviera de golpe también.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces Steve? ¡Bruce casi te atropella!—le gritó Tony levantándose de su asiento, en cuanto vio a Loki sus ojos se agrandaron y se dejó caer en el asiento, en ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era hundirse 10mil metros bajo tierra.

—Lo siento— dijo Steve apenado, no se lo esperaba.

—No te enojes con Rogers, Stark, claramente es mi culpa que se detuviera, pero bien… aquí está el problema, mi broma salió mejor de lo que esperaba, por lo tanto, si no me voy ahora es probable que Helblindi me rompa el cuello… necesito que alguien me lleve—explicó como si lo que pedía no fuera algo descabellado. Los presentes se le quedaron viendo sin creérselo, y cuando Loki creyó que debería repetir lo que había dicho, Tony habló.

—Bien, yo te llevo… er, digo, Bruce te lleva. Aunque este es mi auto así que en sí sería yo el que te llevaría—desvarió Tony, Loki sonrió satisfecho.

Bruce no se creía lo que veía, con la cara desencajada observaba la boba sonrisa de Tony, el maldito estaba realmente borracho, si estuviera cuerdo se alejaría de Loki lo más que pudiera. Steve elevó los hombros quitándose la responsabilidad de llevar a alguien y saludando a todos se fue. Loki se subió al auto sentándose en el medio del asiento trasero, Bruce puso en marcha el carísimo vehículo y comenzó a manejar por la siempre iluminada ciudad.

El ambiente era incómodo, Bruce no sabía que hacer o decir, manejaba mecánicamente y de vez en vez observaba de reojo a Tony, este parecía a punto de caer dormido en cualquier momento murmurando cosas inentendibles y riendo como un idiota en ocasiones. Estaba tan borracho que se podía oler el alcohol a 100km de distancia. Por otro lado, Loki estaba sentado cómodamente con la espalda apoyada contra el mullido respaldo observando sin mucho interés el paisaje de autos, luces, restaurantes abiertos e interminables edificios que pasaban a su alrededor, no se le veía incómodo ni enojado ni… nada. Simplemente estaba tranquilo. Y eso ponía aún más incómodo a Bruce, quería llegar pronto a su casa y tirarse a dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

—No quiero que me lleves a mi casa Banner, así que no tomes ese camino—había dicho Loki cortando el congelado silencio, Bruce casi salta de la sorpresa de oír su voz tan cercana, en algún punto Loki, silencioso como era, se había acercado al asiento del piloto y el hecho de no haber notado el movimiento hizo que Bruce sintiera miedo… comenzaba a comprender a Tony un poquito.

—En… ¿Entonces a dónde te llevo?—le preguntó dudoso, no sabía cómo pararse frente a él-aunque estuviera sentado-, porque nunca habían hablado… bueno exceptuado esa vez el año pasado cuando les tocó hacer un trabajo de biología juntos, pero Loki había hecho un plano de lo que cada uno investigaría y así no lo vio en toda la semana hasta el día que tenían que presentar el trabajo.

—A mi casa no… préstame la tuya, solo será por esta noche—le contestó volviéndose a sentar en la misma posición que llevaba antes, Bruce pudo jurar que un ataque histérico de tos estaba por atacarle de la impresión que esa petición le había provocado… pero la tos no llegó y Loki seguía esperando una respuesta. Miró hacia Tony buscando ayuda pero este estaba en su propio mundo escribiendo algo en su celular, era seguro que si le estaba mandando un mensaje a alguien, se arrepentiría en unas horas.

—No… ¡Ni hablar! Mi prima me matará. Lo siento Loki, pero en mi casa no se puede—intentó mantener un tono autoritario para que la negativa tuviera peso, para que de esa forma Loki no intentara convencerlo. Lo de su prima era mentira, a ella no le importaría pero definitivamente no quería llevar a Loki a su casa. Ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Loki no le contestó, hizo algo aún peor que hablar con su lengua de plata. Bruce sentía la venenosa mirada clavada en su nuca, pinchándolo, como si intentara matarlo con telepatía. Bruce mantuvo el porte e intentando concentrarse en las calles de la ciudad ignoró el escrutinio al que estaba siendo expuesto. Y entonces la mirada asesina cesó, ya no lo miraba a él y pronto se dio cuenta de que a quien Loki observaba ahora era a Tony, quien se había dado vuelta, abrazando el asiento con un brazo como si este fuera una persona y miraba a Loki como si no lo reconociera, pero sí lo hacía.

— ¿Qué quieres Stark?—habló Loki con la voz enojada, enfurruñada, como la de un niño que ha sido regañado. Loki estaba enfadado porque su huida había ido mal, no podía volver a su casa ahora y definitivamente no iba a volver al Bar.

—Sólo observaba al niño malo que le tiene miedo a mami y papi pero aún más de su hermanito mayor… bu~bu~—bromeó con un tono de voz aniñado arrastrando las palabras culpa de la borrachera. Loki no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Y habló el niño mimado miedoso que lloriquea y hace berrinche por una bromita inocente—le copió el tono de voz haciendo monerías con las manos para intensificar el significado de sus palabras, Tony frunció el ceño y Bruce estaba seguro de que lo que estaba presenciando era endemoniadamente extraño y que si Clint estuviera en su lugar ya se habría burlado de los dos.

—Tus bromas no son nada inocentes Loki—gritó señalándolo con el dedo acusador, como si volviera a tener 10 años y no tuviera con qué defenderse, Loki rió con sorna y Tony bufó.

Bruce detuvo el auto en cuanto el semáforo se cambió del verde al rojo, para ese momento Loki y Tony habían iniciado una estúpida guerra de insultos y reproches del pasado, Bruce se sentía un padre con molestos hijos gritando y haciendo escándalo en la parte trasera del auto, quería que se callaran pero pensándolo mejor, era bueno para él que Loki se estuviera distrayendo con Tony, de esa forma él buscaría algo-lo que fuera-para zafarse de la responsabilidad de llevar a Loki a su casa. Sonriendo un poco satisfecho con su brillante mente, arrancó el auto en cuanto la luz volviera a ser verde, manejando por la ciudad tomando un camino que lo llevaría hacia su libertad. Realmente quería dormir.

—Vas a perder—dijo Tony con el semblante serio, habían comenzado una competencia por quién aguanta el mayor tiempo sin pestañear. Cosa que se podría llamar un "habitual" en ellos, ya que aunque no congeniaran mucho, cada vez que se confrontaban, este juego absurdo tenía lugar. Y Loki siempre ganaba, eso era lo que más le molestaba a Tony.

—Nunca pierdo—contestó seguro de sí afilando la mirada, Tony comenzaba a sentir el picor en los ojos que le gritaban clemencia, que cerrara los párpados. Nunca comprendería el cómo le hacía Loki para aguantar tanto tiempo sin cerrarlos, Tony pensaba que ese mocoso venía directo del averno a joderle la vida. Loki simplemente tenía talento-si se le puede llamar así-.

Y Tony parpadeó, Loki rió burlándose de él. Bruce estuvo a punto de reírse pero se contuvo.

—Eres un demonio Loki—susurró Tony pegando su rostro contra el respaldo del asiento, el de ojos verdes frunció el ceño por ese apelativo y pateó, sin mucha energía, el asiento de Tony. Bruce giro en una esquina y luego en otra, estaba cerca de su objetivo. Era bueno que Tony estuviera muy borracho como para reconocer el lugar al que se dirigían y que nunca hubiera sido muy cercano a Loki como para que este supiera tan siquiera a dónde estaba yendo.

—No soy un demonio, Stark. Soy un dios—le había contestado elevando el mentón con el ego por los cielos, Tony rodó los ojos por el auto-apodo que se había puesto. Sabía de los delirios de Diva que Loki se gastaba, pero eso ya era ir en contra de la realidad.

—Sí, un dios de las mentiras. Eso eres bastardo—siseó gritando la última parte, Loki no le contestó dándole a entender que, precisamente, ese apodo le gustaba y que Tony lejos de ofenderlo, lo había elogiado.

Bruce detuvo el auto frente a una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía un pequeño jardín delantero y una verja blanca. La casa era rústica pero era muy bonita a su manera. Esa era su casa.

—Bien, esta es mi parada chicos. Adiós—dijo saliendo del auto, Tony lo miró sin creérselo y en su mente gritó "¡Traidor!", pero no se movió, comenzó a sentir el mareo típico que el alcohol provocaba en los sentidos, se sentó más derecho y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo inhaló y exhaló pausadamente. Loki comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo así que, indignado, salió del auto a toda prisa para confrontar al castaño. Bruce se sintió tranquilo por un corto periodo de tiempo, Loki le había alcanzado justo a unos pasos de la entrada y se había interpuesto entre él y la puerta.

El susto de muerte que tuvo Bruce en ese instante pudo cobrarle la vida. Y gracias a los divinos dioses que no gritó como una chiquilla asustadiza, porque si sus padres o su prima se despertaran, sería su fin.

— ¿Qué estas planeando Banner?—le preguntó enfatizando en su tono de voz el enfado que podría producirle una respuesta errónea, que en cuyo caso sería cualquier maldita cosa que a Loki no le gustara escuchar. Lo que le dejaba el 0,5% de posibilidades para que Loki no se enojara y le cortara el cuello frente a su casa y luego enterrara su cuerpo mutilado en el jardín, preferentemente bajo las rosas rojas que su madre cuidaba celosamente.

—No planeo nada lo juro—contestó veloz levantando ambas manos como si lo estuvieran asaltando—. Te doy lo que buscabas, la casa de Tony está vacía, sin contar al personal, si existe un lugar en este mundo del que te puedas esconder de tus padres, ese sería la mansión Stark… ¿o no?—fue cauteloso con su respuesta que buscaba convencer al maquiavélico ser que se encontraba parado frente suyo, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes como si estuviera succionándole el alma. Lo que más ponía nervioso a Bruce era que el maldito, a pesar de ser un año menor que él, era jodidamente alto. Y eso le daba un aire imponente.

Loki lo miró de arriba abajo examinándolo, buscando la mentira en sus palabras, pero todo lo que encontró fue nerviosismo. Loki no sabía si confiar o no en la palabra de Banner, admitía que la simple idea de colarse en la mansión Stark no habría estado en sus planes ni en un millón de años, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, se sentía un idiota por no haberlo pensado antes.

Miró detrás de un impaciente Banner hacia el descapotable rojo estacionado. Tony parecía dormir, no lo sabía, se había puesto unos lentes de sol que le impedían divisar completamente su rostro. Estaba indeciso, no quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Tony, no quería ir a su casa y menos que menos quería deberle algo, frunció el ceño y se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha. No tenía otra opción y se maldijo por ello.

— ¿Dónde están las llaves?—preguntó con la voz ronca, Bruce brincó a penas no esperando que Loki alzara la voz, pero se quedó firme frente a él, después de todo, su intento de convencimiento había funcionado… con Loki, no era cualquier otra persona, y eso ya era un enorme triunfo.

—En el auto, si le preguntas a Tony él te dirá el camino—contestó veloz atropellándose con las palabras, pero Loki le entendió perfectamente y enviándole una última mirada de advertencia, se fue hacia el descapotable estacionado. Bruce pudo respirar con tranquilidad en cuanto vio a Loki lejos suyo, se apuró en abrir la puerta principal y entró cerrándola con llave y todos los seguros extra que esta tuviera. Sólo en ese momento se sintió completamente a salvo. Dejó las llaves en el tazón transparente y subiendo las escaleras con cansancio y sigilo se fue a su habitación. No era mentira que quería dormir.

•••

Tony estaba mareado, mareadísimo, estaba seguro de que vomitaría en su precioso auto en cualquier momento y se obligaba para que eso no sucediera. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado con su amigo Brucie, el maldito traidor que lo había dejado solo con Loki, pero este se había ido a perseguirlo en cuanto Bruce los dejó a ambos en el auto, por lo que Tony casi podía rogar porque Loki lograra amedrentar a su amigo con su típica aura de "provoca-miedo", solo si eso ocurría él se salvaría de estar con el pequeño demonio. Realmente no entendía el cómo había sido tan idiota de haberle propuesto llevarlo, debió de hacer que Steve se lo llevara, tenerlo cerca era "peligroso"

Inhalaba y exhalaba pausadamente intentando calmar las ganas de vomitar, el mareo y quién sabe, también le serviría como meditación para calmarse. La luz de la calle le pinchaba los ojos aún con los párpados cerrados haciendo que su cabeza estallara en diminutos dolores repartidos por el cráneo y las cienes. Buscó por el auto sus lentes de sol y se los puso acomodando de nuevo la cabeza contra el respaldo, suspirando una vez más-había perdido la cuenta de cuando suspiros y bufidos llevaba en la noche-intentó dormir.

Pero el alivio no le duró mucho. Estaba casi por dormirse cuando oyó la puerta del copiloto abrirse, sintió el cuerpo de una persona sentarse en el asiento que estaba justo a su lado-por si no era muy obvio-y luego oyó la puerta siento azotada una vez más para cerrarla. Temía lo peor.

—Stark, iré a tu casa así que dame la dirección—esa era la voz de Loki, algo cansada, algo irritada y algo ligeramente enojada… Tony no sabía qué pensar y cuando abrió los ojos confirmó lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Sí, era Loki. Sí, estaba sentado a su lado, en el asiento del conductor, con las manos en el volante mirándolo como siempre lo hacía. Con desprecio. Y sí, definitivamente le había pedido la dirección de SU casa. Tony se quitó los lentes con velocidad, de una forma que Loki pensaba había sido ensayada por el castaño frente al espejo para parecer fresco y "cool". Hizo una mueca que Tony no tomó muy bien.

— ¿Cómo que a mi casa, Loki, acaso tan siquiera sabes manejar?—le preguntó espantado, no por si sabía o no manejar-que en definitiva eso ya era algo de mucha importancia-sino porque su peor pesadilla se había cumplido. O se cumpliría… Loki en su casa. Se lo intentó imaginar y la visión de algo como eso le produjo un manojo de contradicciones de las que no estaba en condiciones de entender del todo.

—Tu amigo me convenció de esto Stark, no creas que has sido tan siquiera mi primera opción—le respondió en cambio. Tony seguía en un estado de shock mezclado con el mareo y ese ligero dolor de cabeza que le indicaba una migraña en cuanto despertara más tarde.

—Siempre soy la primera opción Loki, no te sientas confundido—se acomodó en el asiento colocándose de nuevo los lentes de sol, Loki se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sabía que Tony lo estaba provocando para hacerlo entrar en una clase de juego sarcástico y no estaba seguro de si tenía las ganas o la energía suficientes para soportarlo.

—Tú jamás serás mi primera opción Stark, primero un león hambriento que tú—lamentablemente su mal genio le terminó ganando y acabó entrando en el jodido juego. Tony sonrió.

—Creí que dirías algo como "mejor Thor que tú" pero ya sabes, no hay comparación. Soy único—observó como la mirada de Loki se volvía afilada y lejos de sentirse asustado, se estaba divirtiendo ligeramente con aquello.

— ¿Por qué debería de ser Thor mi primera opción? Y si te refieres a "único en tu especie" por ser un mal perdedor, entonces te doy la razón eternamente—apretó sutilmente el cuero del volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, luego suavizó la presión. Todo lo que quería era la maldita dirección, no una batalla de egos.

—No soy un mal perdedor, simplemente eres un tramposo. Si jugaras limpio perderías—se cruzó de brazos indignado por la mención de ese tema. Decir que odiaba perder-aún más ante Loki-era poco.

—Además de mal perdedor eres un niño que no le gusta oír cosas que no sean halagos—atacó sonriendo maliciosamente. Tony gruñó pero en su rostro aún seguía esa sonrisa burlona, del tipo que Loki no soporta.

—No eres mejor que yo, Loki, tú más que yo odias oír cualquier cosa que no te convenga en lo más mínimo, pero no te preocupes~ todos sabemos de tus delirios de Diva—elevó los hombros quitándole importancia y fingiendo que lo que había dicho no era nada, se acomodó de nuevo en la posición que había tomado antes para dormir.

Loki no lo dejó ni respirar cuando la respuesta llegó tan veloz que Tony pensó haberla imaginado en lugar de haberla oído.

—Si yo tengo delirios de Diva entonces tú Stark tienes delirios de una Reina mimada—su voz fue suave, si Tony no estuviera borracho de seguro se creería que Loki había hablado intentando ser gracioso. Pero no le dejó oportunidad de contestarle algo ya que volvió a hablar: —Dame la dirección de tu casa… y si te lo sigues preguntando, sí se manejar— lo dejó sin habla.

—… Bien, para empezar, no te quiero en mi casa. Para terminar, no te quiero en mi casa—le contestó obteniendo de respuesta inmediata una mirada iracunda y un ceño fruncido.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir a tu maldita casa idiota, pero no tenemos opción, ninguno de los dos. Estas tan borracho que ni siquiera puedes hablar bien y tus sarcasmos distan mucho de ser los de siempre, no puedes llegar solo a tu casa y créeme que tu amigo no te dejará entrar a la suya. En cuanto a mí, no quiero llegar a mi casa ahora, mis padres ya saben lo que hice, vi a mi hermano hablar por teléfono con mi madre y adivina, seré hombre muerto. Es un trato justo que yo te lleve a tu casa y que tú, como pago por mi amabilidad, me dejes pasar la noche en tu jodida mansión—Loki se había girado a penas un poco para poder estar enfrente de Tony para enfrentarlo de la mejor forma que sabía hacer. Invadiendo espacio personal.

Estaban cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para tocarse, Tony podía sentir el calor ajeno a unos centímetros de su piel y veía ese tipo de intimidad entre ellos como algo que nunca creyó presenciar en su vida. No tuvo más opción que ceder.

—Bien, escucha…—le dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su casa y Loki las escuchó atentamente con una ligera y sutil sonrisa en el rostro. Arrancó el auto con maestría, cosa que Tony no se esperaba y le sorprendió de sobremanera, pero ni loco le daría un cumplido por algo como eso.

Mientras Loki manejaba por las calles, el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado silencioso, y aunque pareciera completamente extraño para ellos, la situación no era nada incómoda.

•••

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana cuando llegaron a la mansión Stark. Tony le había indicado que fuera por un camino de piedras que rodeaba el lado derecho de la casa, por ese lado se entraba al garaje donde todos los autos, tantos los de su padre como los suyos propios estaban estacionados. Loki se quejó por el obvio derroche de dinero y Tony le recriminó, una vez más, que siendo que sus padres eran abogados, Loki no era un pobre precisamente como para quejarse de él tan a la ligera.

Apagaron las luces del garaje y saliendo por la única puerta con ventana del lugar llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Loki estuvo por preguntar si ese lugar tenía pasadizos secretos o si su familia tenía predilección con los laberintos porque estaba seguro de que cada maldita habitación de esa mansión estarían conectadas las unas con las otras como una enorme red de telaraña. Pero decidió callar y seguir a Tony con cautela.

Tony buscaba y rebuscaba las llaves de la puerta por entre sus bolsillos, estaba seguro de haberla agarrado ya que no quería que Jarvis le viera llegar tarde y borracho, ya era suficiente para él tener un padre ausente como para que Jarvis lo regañara como un padre preocupado.

— ¡Las tengo!—exclamó una vez que dio con las llaves, las cuales había guardado en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, ese también había sido el primer bolsillo que había revisado y estaba seguro de que las muy malditas pudieron haber aparecido por mero capricho. Loki esperaba paciente unos pasos detrás suyo y Tony casi se había olvidado de su presencia.

—Bien hecho. Ahora, apúrate—dijo Loki cruzando los brazos contra su pecho y tomando una postura altanera se acercó al costado derecho de Tony esperando porque la puerta se abriera.

—No me des órdenes cuernitos—le respondió sonriendo. Loki odiaba ese apodo, le daban ganas de aplastar cosas y lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento era la cabeza de Tony.

Pero Loki no se quejó, a pesar de las enormes ganas que tenía de hacerlo, Tony le había indicado con un gesto con la mano que mantuviera silencio. Ambos entraron, de una vez por todas, a la mansión y cerrando condenadamente despacio la puerta, Tony arrastró-tomando del brazo-a Loki hacia las escaleras, juntos comenzaron a subir por estas hasta la segunda planta intentando por todos los medios hacer el menor ruido posible. Tony aún sostenía el brazo de Loki y al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de ese ligero atrevimiento.

Loki fue arrastrado suavemente por Tony a los largo de varios pasillos hasta llegar al final de este donde una enorme puerta de madera pintada de rojo se alzaba. Tony abrió despacio, esperando que la puerta no chirriara-aunque nunca lo hacía- y metió a Loki dentro. Fue en ese momento cuando lo soltó.

—Bienvenido a mi maravilloso cuarto—dijo Tony con la voz baja y atropellada por culpa del alcohol aún presente en sus venas, se tambaleó un poco hasta llegar a su enorme cama de dos plazas y se tiró como peso muerto en ella. Loki, con una ceja elevada en modo de miles de preguntas no hechas, se quedó parado en el lugar donde Tony lo había dejado y observó con ojo crítico el ridículamente enorme cuarto. Los colores que adornaban el lugar eran el rojo y el dorado y estaba considerablemente desordenado.

Había papeles y planos y pequeñas piezas de metal y cables desparramadas por el suelo. Ropa sucia o quizá limpia y usada una sola vez se encontraba desarreglada en un sillón que estaba pegado a la pared justo a un lado de la ventana, su escritorio era un manojo de libros, hojas repletas de cálculos e ideas o proyectos futuros, más piezas de un algo sin terminar y más hojas sueltas.

Las paredes eran grises, los armarios, el sillón y la silla de su escritorio eran rojos en diferentes tonalidades, su cama-aunque de forma extraña-estaba perfectamente tendida y sus almohadas tenían fundas doradas en un tono opaco. Un televisor plasma colgaba en la pared como un espejo justo frente a la cama y Loki vio que justo debajo de este-ridículamente-enorme televisor, había una estantería repleta en películas, series y videojuegos. A un costado una colección de consolas brillaba lista para ser usadas.

En comparación, su habitación era miserablemente pequeña y con menos lujos. Pero la prefería mil veces antes que este sucio chiquero. Tony seguía recostado en su cama, no se había movido ni un solo milímetro y Loki se preguntó si el muy idiota se habría dormido. Si ese fuera el caso entonces no tendría forma de amenazarlo para que le cediera su cama, no fue hasta ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba exhausto.

Caminó sigiloso como hacia la cama y se asomó ligeramente observando desde lejos el semblante, obviamente dormido, de Tony Stark. Incluso soltaba uno que otro pequeño ronquido y murmuración sin sentido. Loki bufó y maldijo en voz baja. No podía creer su mala suerte.

—Stark…—susurró tocando a penas el hombro del castaño dormido, este solo profirió un ronquido como en modo de queja y apenas se movió de su lugar. Loki se apretó los ojos con una mano intentando calmarse para no golpear con un velador la cabeza de ese hombre borracho y volvió a insistir en despertarlo—. Stark, despiértate… ¿Dónde diablos voy a dormir idiota?—susurró un poco más fuerte impartiendo más presión llegando casi a zarandear el dormido cuerpo esperando despertarlo. Este solo se movió a penas un poco murmurando cosas inentendibles y roncando fuertemente en el proceso.

Loki emitió una mueca de desagrado arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño. Cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes y con algo más de fuerza arrastró el cuerpo del castaño a un costado de la cama, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo que significaba para él levantar a penas un cuerpo que se encontraba en peso muerto volvió a ejercer fuerza para posicionar a Tony contra la orilla del lado izquierdo de la cama, con la cabeza perfectamente colocada contra la dorada almohada.

—Estas me las pagarás en un futuro—le susurró contra el oído con todo el veneno y el odio que podía expresar. Tony ni se inmutó, estaba profundamente dormido, con sus grandes ojos marrones cerrados Loki era capaz de apreciar las largas pestañas que el castaño tenía, nunca se había fijado en ellas y no supo cómo, considerando lo extraño de toda esa situación, estando él sentado en el medio de la cama de Tony observándole dormir, con la cara pegada a la almohada y la boca ligeramente abierta, se le vería tan sereno y tranquilo frente a él que casi le dieron ganas de despertarlo de un fuerte golpe con tal que lo mirara como siempre hacía… con algo de temor.

Loki siempre que se topaba con Tony sin que este se diera cuenta, lo veía tan desinhibido, altanero, bromista… tranquilo. Sus ojos no demostraban temor ni enojo ni estaban alerta como cuando lo veía a él, sino que expresaban tranquilidad, estaban confortables, a gusto… felices.

Y decir que podía llegar a querer que Tony le mirara y actuara de esa forma con él era algo ridículo, algo estúpido y que ese sentimiento no era nada más que un algo… un algo que podría llamar culpabilidad o el rencor amainado por lo que había ocurrido hacía tantos años y que Tony no parecía recordar.

Alejó esos innecesarios pensamientos de su cabeza y apagando las luces de la habitación-que no eran más que los veladores- se acostó del otro lado de la cama, dejando un muy grande y obvio espacio entre ellos. Se las había arreglado para meter el cuerpo de Tony debajo de las sábanas y por suerte no había necesitado sacarle los zapatos, eso lo había hecho Tony justo antes de caer como peso muerto a la cama. Se acurrucó entre las suaves sábanas que sospechaba eran de seda e intentando dormir cerró los ojos.

Pero no se dormía, no importaba cuántos minutos fueran los que hubieran pasado. Miró hacia el reloj digital que estaba en la cómoda frente a la cama, este marcaba casi las 5 de la mañana y no se podía creer que hubiera pasado casi una hora intentando dormir, le dio la espalda a Tony se fijó por la ventana. El cielo aún seguía oscuro, pero ya comenzaba a notarse los ligeros matices del sol. Si ese fuera un día normal, esa sería casi la hora en la que despertaría para comenzar un nuevo día y era algo irónico pensar que en lugar de despertar, estaba por dormir.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y la ligerísima luz del crepúsculo iba llegando de a poco, de forma muy lenta, para transformar el oscuro cielo en un cegador azul. Loki comenzó a tener mucho sueño y sintió, sin poder evitarlo, el cómo sus párpados le iban venciendo y se iban cerrando lentamente. Bostezó por última vez y cerrando sus ojos le dio la bienvenida a Morfeo permitiéndose relajarse, a pesar de estar en una cama ajena, y se durmió finalmente.

Y cuando su mente dejó el mundo consiente para adentrarse al mundo de los sueños, Loki pudo jurar que un brazo le rodeaba y que su espalda había comenzado a sentir un calor ajeno al suyo que le abrasaba el cuerpo…

* * *

Gracias por leer~ espero que no se hayan aburrido, pienso que no he puesto suficiente de esta pareja pero al mismo tiempo creo que las cosas no deben ir tan rápido así que… soy un manojo de contradicciones.

Nos vemos el próximo martes (sin faltas espero) ~


	5. IronFrost 2

Hola~ sé que dije que intentaría no atrasarme y miren ¡Ya es jueves! ugh lo siento de verdad, no lograba encontrar la inspiración para escribir y no queria escribir algo con lo que no me sintiera segura. Toda la semana estuve escribiendo a penas unos párrafos y no podía seguir más que eso. Hoy (en realidad ayer Miércoles) abrí el Word y comencé a escribir, no me detuve hasta ahora (las 3:02 am del jueves) así que el capítulo está recién salido del horno~

Espero que lo disfrutes a pesar del tiempo que las hice esperar~

Ahora sí las dejo leer~

* * *

Tony/Loki: 2

La luz que le llegaba aguijoneando sus párpados cerrados fue lo que le despertó. Se sentía tan cómodo como estaba, aún con el horrible y punzante dolor de cabeza, que no quería abrir sus ojos y despertarse por completo. Aún en ese estado de media conciencia podía estar seguro de que se encontraba en su cama, tapado con sus suaves sábanas blancas de seda china, rodeado del confort de su habitación. Era la atmósfera conocida la que le hacía sentir seguro, cómodo, en casa.

Pero había un pequeño, delgado y calientito detalle.

Tony abrió los ojos de inmediato llegando a la conclusión de que no era un oso de peluche gigante con un regulador de calor lo que estaba abrazando contra su pecho, sino que era una persona. Una persona de cabello negro, piel pálida y vistosamente suave. Era Loki…

Tony no se movió ni un solo centímetro, incluso llegó a contener la respiración temiendo así despertar al bello durmiente que yacía con su cabeza delicadamente apoyada en su pecho, cerca, muy cerca, de su corazón. El brazo de Loki le abrazaba el pecho vagamente, el toque era sutil y no pesado, el típico peso muerto de una persona completamente dormida. Tony entonces se dio cuenta de que su propio brazo derecho se encontraba abrazando por la espalda a Loki y pensó que justamente esa posición debería ser endemoniadamente incómoda… pero no lo era.

El brazo de Tony que rodeaba la espalda de Loki de pronto se volvía estático cayendo en la cuenta de que si se movía, movería junto con él también la cabeza de Loki… y no estaba seguro de saber si el de ojos verdes tenía o no el sueño pesado como él lo tenía. Definitivamente no quería averiguarlo. Hacer que Loki despertara en esa extraña y demasiada íntima posición probablemente le llevaría a su propia muerte. Quién sabe, quizá Loki lo ahogara con sus almohadas-carísimas almohadas por cierto- y para evitar toda prueba contra él incendiaría la mansión.

Y no podía mentir cuando veía la imagen de su imaginación con un Loki sonriendo cual psicópata frente la mansión incendiada como algo ficticio… era cuestión de tiempo para que el pequeño demonio arrasara en contra de un edificio y eso Tony lo podía jurar.

La cabeza le dolía, los ojos los sentía como si estuvieran por explotar y sentía un horrible malestar en la garganta y el estómago. Maldecía el alcohol y los efectos que producía después de tomarlo en exceso, en el momento era el brebaje de los dioses, delicioso elixir de la vida… pero a la mañana siguiente se preguntaba mil veces por qué se había pasado con los cócteles. Demasiadas combinaciones extrañas como para siquiera preguntar qué llevan, si era azul o verde o incluso negro, mientras supiera bien y se sintiera el alcohol en la bebida, entonces la tomaba. Luego venía el momento de arrepentirse.

Y pudo seguir en sus cavilaciones personales si no fuera porque Loki se había movido, muy ligeramente, apenas había sido un reflejo. Pero Tony se había asustado, su corazón había comenzado a latir desenfrenadamente y su respiración se cortaba, tenía los ojos pegados a la cara dormida de Loki y aunque no pudiera verla detenidamente-sólo llegaba a ver su frente, ligeramente los ojos cerrados con esas largas pestañas y la nariz- pensó en lo endemoniadamente guapo que el maldito era. En ese estado, si no lo conociera, pensaría que Loki era un pequeño ángel caído del cielo. Pero Tony sabía que los demonios podían ser seductores y por eso no se confiaba de esa imagen angelical aunque no fuera una mentira su particular belleza.

Loki arrugó la nariz y apretó los ojos, Tony pensó que despertaría y contuvo el aliento una vez más, pero sus ojos no se abrieron en ningún momento, de sus labios salieron murmullos que no parecían palabras, solo sonidos vagos y Tony juró que eso no le había parecido adorable ni que una sonrisa boba había crecido en sus labios. Tuvo el impulso de levantar su brazo derecho y tocar, apenas rozando, la mejilla descubierta apretando entre sus dedos la suave piel que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Realmente intentó no hacerlo pero las ganas de hacer algo que no podría-ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello-estando Loki despierto ganaban contra el grito al fondo de su mente que le decía que si lo hacía y Loki se despertaba, sería su fin.

Alejó esa voz que él llamaría conciencia y acercando lo más silenciosamente que podía la mano a la cara del durmiente, rozó su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo a penas con esto la suave piel pálida expuesta ante sus ojos. Se sintió en un trance y realmente sabía que toda la situación, la posición que tenían y la obvia cercanía era algo malditamente extraño que no creyó jamás de los jamases experimentar en su jodida-muy jodida-vida. Sonrió a penas con algo de ternura pensando que de esta forma Loki se veía como un joven ángel inocente de toda acusación contra suya y no puedo evitar las ganas que tenía de apretar su mejilla como lo haría con un niño adorable. Así que lo hizo, apretó la piel con suavidad pero ejerciendo presión de todas formas conteniendo una exclamación embarazosa por lo terriblemente suave que la piel se sentía entre sus dedos.

Pero entonces Loki abrió los ojos como lo haría la reencarnación del anticristo y Tony alejó la mano tan velozmente que apenas se dio cuenta de haberlo hecho. Loki se levantó precipitadamente alejando de un empujón el cuerpo de Tony del suyo provocando con este fuerte empujón que Tony cayera de la cama, no había sido hasta ese momento en el que el castaño se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO?— gritó entonces Loki con la cara desencajada en desconcierto, los ojos imposiblemente abiertos y las manos agarrando las sábanas con fuerza arrugándola entre sus dedos, Tony se sentó en el suelo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo responder en realidad, no sabía qué hora era ni tampoco entendía cómo había llegado a abrazar a Loki en la noche—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo Stark…?—comenzó Loki al ver que Tony no le respondería, se levantó parándose en el colchón quedando de esta forma muy por encima del sentado Tony, tenía los ojos medio cerrados mirándolo con todo el veneno que podía al estar recién despierto.

— ¡No sé!—gritó Tony poniéndose de pie alejándose de la cama para así no estar tan cerca de Loki, sabía que todo terminaría de esta forma al final, después de todo Loki despertaría en algún momento, mala suerte que haya sido justo cuando a él se le había ocurrido ser un acosador-toca-cuerpos-de-personas-dormidas. Sin mencionar el factor del abrazo íntimo que estaban compartiendo— ¡Cuando desperté ya estábamos así! Juro que no hice nada raro—intentó salvarse el pellejo pero Loki no parecía cooperar en ese sentido.

—Si no estabas haciendo nada raro, entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo tu mano apretando mi cara?—preguntó calmando su voz elevando una ceja con escepticismo. Tony se vio acorralado por esas palabras y Loki bajando de la cama comenzó a caminar con lentitud hasta quedar parado en frente del estático cuerpo del acusado—. Responde Stark, tengo curiosidad—insistió acercándose unos dos pasos hacia Tony, él se alejó los mismos dos pasos.

—Nada raro… solo estaba…—se vio acorralado en un enorme problema, no quería-ni aunque lo torturaran con una silla llena de picos filosos-admitir que le había dado ternura la durmiente expresión de Loki y que había sido un impulso inconsciente el querer tocarle para verificar con sus propios dedos que la piel malditamente blanca se sentía tan suave como se veía. Definitivamente prefería que Loki lo ahorcara con lo que fuera a admitir algo tan vergonzoso y poco masculino como eso. Y Tony se sabía lo suficientemente macho como para demostrar lo contrario.

—Sólo estabas… ¿Qué? Dime, la intriga está matándome—sonrió con maldad, sus verdes ojos se iluminaron de pronto con lo divertida-para él-que se había tornado la situación. Comenzando por el comportamiento evasivo de Tony, no le tenía miedo a él, eso Loki lo podía percibir, más bien estaba avergonzado por haber sido descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Tony estuvo por contestar con otros monosílabos evasivos sin saber exactamente cómo salvarse de las preguntas acusatorias de Loki cuando la ayuda le cayó del cielo. Bueno, no exactamente.

—Sr. Anthony, ¿Está despierto?—ese era Jarvis, su santa salvación. El hombre de avanzada edad y de canosos cabellos tocó dos veces la puerta antes de abrirla. Jarvis se encontró con la imagen de la cama hecha un completo desastre, un Loki con sus cabellos negros despeinados parado frente a un inmensamente nervioso, despeinado, aturdido y-ahora-sonriente Tony.

Y aunque la situación podría bien mal interpretarse, Jarvis no hizo ni un solo comentario sobre ello.

— ¡Jarvis!—gritó con verdadera alegría Tony, Jarvis le había salvado de tener que responder algo verdaderamente incómodo, Loki se había calmado con la ajena nueva presencia y disimuladamente se fue a buscar sus zapatillas para ponérselas, Tony se acercó a Jarvis con la intención de abrazarlo en agradecimiento por salvarle. Pero Jarvis le detuvo volviendo a hablar.

—El almuerzo ya está listo mi señor, le pido que baje con su acompañante al salón para que coman. Si me disculpan—como siempre, Jarvis era extremadamente cordial y educado, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin escuchar si Tony tenía algo para objetar o no. Y sí que Tony quería objetar el hecho de que lo dejara a solas, de nuevo, con Loki.

Y hablando del demonio. Loki estaba atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas ignorándolo completamente, se había dado cuenta, en ese momento, que ambos seguían vestidos, Tony miró sus pies y sí, definitivamente ahí faltaban sus zapatos pero sus pantalones seguían en su lugar y su camisa también, la chaqueta la encontró tirada a un costado de la cama-del lado que cayó- y sus zapatos estaban tirados desordenadamente frente a Loki. Cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde de que no solo había dormido en la misma cama que Loki y que lo había abrazado dormido, sino que además el de ojos verdes lo había desvestido parcialmente y lo había tapado con las sábanas. Se preguntaba cómo le había hecho para lograr mover su cuerpo y levantarlo siendo que Loki se veía tan debilucho que la simple idea de algo como eso se le hacía endemoniadamente ridícula.

Actuando como si no fuera nada raro el tener a alguien a quien jurabas buscaba matarte en tu habitación, Tony se metió en su baño personal escondiéndose de la verdosa mirada de Loki, aun cuando este no se hubiera dignado en mirarle estando completamente concentrado con algo que tenía que ver con su celular. Una vez en la seguridad de su baño, Tony se paró frente al lavabo mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo. Se le veía destrozado, sus ojos se veían cansados con unas enormes ojeras en ellos. Su cabeza comenzó a doler una vez más recordándole la maldita resaca culpa del alcohol. Daba las gracias por la suerte que tenía de no sentir náuseas ni de haber vomitado aún.

Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr para luego mojarse el rostro repetidas veces esperanzado que con esto el dolor de cabeza se esfumara, la fatiga desapareciera y, más aun, que la presencia de Loki haya sido solo un mal sueño y que al salir del baño se encontrara con su habitación vacía.

— ¡Stark!—claro, la suerte no era lo suyo. Loki había golpeado varias veces la puerta del baño antes de gritar, su voz se oía amortiguada por la puerta y Tony realmente quería arrojar algo contra ella para que cayera y aplastara el delgado cuerpo que se encontraba del otro lado— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensado pasar en el baño, quiero comer sabes?—exigió cual berrinche. Tony sonrió, a pesar de todo, por lo inmaduro que Loki se había oído con eso.

Se lavó bien las manos y la cara antes de salir, esperaba, con un aire más fresco. Cuando abrió la puerta Loki estaba recargado contra la pared, esperando a que saliera, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y un aire austero rodeándole. Una sutil sonrisa surcando sus labios y esa mirada traviesa que solo podía significar problemas eran lo que adornaban su rostro. Tony mordió el interior de su mejilla evitando con el ligero dolor que eso le provocaba la boba sonrisa que estaba por crecer en su boca.

—Entonces sígame Sr. Lo escoltaré hasta el salón—imitó el modo de hablar que Jarvis siempre implementaba con él con un algo más de parodia exagerando sus movimientos. Tomando su celular que estaba en la encimera de la cama revisó la hora y no le sorprendió ver que era la 13:00 de la tarde, entonces, sin fijarse si Loki le seguía o no, salió de su habitación caminando por el pasillo hasta las escaleras bajándolas de a sutiles saltitos como siempre hacía. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Loki lo acompañaba unos pasos atrás bajando con más simpleza las escaleras.

—Sabía que vivías en una mansión, pero el tamaño de todo es ridículo—comentó Loki cuando llegaron al primer piso, Tony rió con franqueza.

—Qué decirte, las mansiones son así compañero—Loki arrugó la nariz por el calificativo con el que Tony le había llamado pero no hizo comentario alguno por ello. Tony entonces lo guio por el salón hacia un pasillo para nada angosto cubierto en cuadros, fotografías viejas y una que otra portada de revista o primera página de un diario sobre las Industrias Stark. El pasillo los llevaba hasta el comedor, había una enorme mesa de caoba pintada de negro en el centro, en las paredes había colgados cuadros de arte, retratos y otros muchos de paisajes, había muebles decorativos con vajilla que lucía costosa, premios, reconocimientos, portarretratos que mostraban fotos antiguas de lo que Loki creía eran de los abuelos de Tony, otras tantas fotos del padre de Tony con famosos. No había ninguna fotografía de la madre de Tony, no quiso preguntar. Frente a la mesa rodeada de varias sillas había un enorme ventanal que daba la perfecta vista hacia los jardines de la mansión, desde esa posición se podía apreciar una fuente de piedra con ángeles y demonios rodeando el centro de la fuente, de sus manos y bocas salía el agua, un camino de piedra rodeaba la fuente y llevaba hacia un quincho veraniego, había un enorme predio cubierto en flores y plantas coloridas, Tony le explicó que detrás de ese "pequeño" bosque de plantas estaba la piscina, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

—Admito que esperaba un comedor algo un poco más…—dejó la palabra flotar en el aire, Tony había tomado su habituado lugar en la mesa esperando porque Loki se sentara donde quisiera hacerlo, pero este se encontraba observando los cuadros embelesado con ellos.

— ¿Grande?—completó Tony, Loki giró el rostro para mirarlo y elevando una ceja sonrió como contestación a un obvio "si"—. Ah, eso es porque este es el comedor común, en donde se celebran importantes cenas es un salón mucho más grande que este y está en otro ala de la mansión, da directo a otra parte del jardín, donde hay muchas estatuas y más fuentes que esa que puedes ver—dijo señalando el jardín. Loki se preguntaba exactamente qué tan grande era ese lugar. Desde afuera no se veía muy diferente a otras mansiones del vecindario que había visto mientras manejaba hasta ese lugar… un ligero interés por recorrer la mansión se apoderó de él.

—Interesante—contestó en su lugar, aunque en su lengua se quemaran las palabras "¿podrías mostrarme…?" su ego no le permitía decirlas, así pues, que su lengua se incendiara y que sus ganas por ver el resto de habitaciones se murieran.

—Yo diría que es más interesante el hecho que tu familia no viva en una enorme mansión de esta zona sino que en su lugar vivan en una zona residencial… con casas jodidamente grandes sí, pero no tanto como esta—comentó casual, no pensó mucho en el hecho de que estaba manteniendo una conversación normal con Loki, o el hecho de que realmente nunca había hablado tanto con él y que apenas le había oído unas pocas veces. Pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando Loki se sentó en la silla que lo dejaba justo frente a él. Ambos sentados en el centro de la mesa, esperando por que la comida llegara.

—No es tan raro en realidad, esa casa la compró mi abuelo cuando mis padres se casaron como regalo de bodas, no creo que mi madre quiera abandonarla simplemente por vivir con estas… comodidades—reveló entonces, Tony no sabía si apuntarse ese dato como un punto ganador, ya que había sacado de la propia boca de Loki un dato sobre su vida personal… y había oído que eso no era cosa fácil.

—Es algo bueno supongo—dijo incómodo sin saber cómo seguir la conversación. Los minutos en los que Jarvis se tardaba en traerles el almuerzo eran más minutos de incómoda compañía con Loki, como nunca había tratado con él, no sabía cómo hablarle… así que simplemente tenía que ser él—. Así que… la fiesta—fue lo único racional que su cerebro pudo crear en ese momento, se dio un golpe mental y actuó como si fuera el tipo con más autoestima del mundo.

—Sí, la fiesta—le contestó Loki enarcando una ceja, lo observaba como lo haría con un raro espécimen en observación, como si buscara el modo de entenderlo— ¿Qué pasa con ella?—agregó viendo que Tony no le respondía con alguna otra estupidez.

—Parece que todo salió bien… con tu broma es decir. La fiesta se arruinó completamente y además ¡Demonios Loki! La maldita cosa sí que daba miedo. En especial los gritos y las voces raras y la sangre de la paredes… ¿eso era real de todas formas?—preguntó quizá un poco más entusiasmado de lo que esperaba demostrar, se maldijo por eso y creyó que Loki se burlaría de él. Pero no lo hizo.

—No, no lo era. Eran láminas transparentes, si te hubieras acercado lo habrías notado—contestó sonriente, Tony se impresionó por eso—. Y la broma no salió tan bien si después de todo la fiesta de Helblindi no terminó siendo un desastre… peor aún, asumo que fue la mejor fiesta que el idiota ha dado—se tragó la parte que decía "todo gracias a mí" porque el simple hecho de pensar que había ayudado a su hermano-queriendo o no-le daba arcadas.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Pero si cuando me salí de ese lugar era un completo desastre!—se sorprendió Tony por esa noticia, realmente creía que en ese momento la fiesta había acabado, desde su punto de vista, si a Loki se le ocurría jugar una broma así-o una peor- en alguna fiesta que él organizara, la situación sería irremediable y no habría forma de seguir después de algo así. Loki se vio por unos momentos enojado, no con Tony-lo cual hacía que el castaño se tranquilizara- sino con su hermano.

—Sí. Cuando me estaba yendo vi a Helblindi hablar con alguien por teléfono así que asumí que hablaba con mi madre, eso me traería problemas enormes y el castigo es algo que no quiero ni pensar—comenzó a explicar apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla aportando así una pose más relajada—. Pero hoy Darcy me envió un mensaje diciéndome que ella se quedó un tiempo más esperando y de pronto la gente que estaba afuera comenzó a entrar de nuevo y las luces y la música del local habían vuelto a la normalidad. Mi hermano se subió al escenario y le dijo a todos que una banda que al parecer a todo el mundo le gustaba ahí estaba llegando… así que la maldita fiesta siguió hasta el amanecer—terminó el cuento casi gruñendo del odio que eso le provocaba. La verdad era que sus padres ni siquiera estaban enterados de que él había hecho algo en contra de su hermano en la fiesta.

—Oh eso…—había comenzado Tony intentando de decir algo que ayudara, aunque realmente no sabía cómo. Por suerte, y por segunda vez en el día, Jarvis le había salvado de decir algo estúpido. Por fin la comida había llegado y aunque la conversación había parecido durar horas, apenas habían sido 5 minutos lo que esperaron— ¡Por fin Jarvis! Ya habías tardado mucho—medio gritó de felicidad, no sabía qué tan hambriento estaba hasta que pudo oler la comida, hamburguesas, sus preferidas. Su estómago gruñó del hambre y su boca se llenó de baba al ver la obra de arte que esa hamburguesa era, mejor que cualquier fotografía de hamburguesa de local de comida rápida.

—Disculpen la demora jóvenes, tengan buen provecho—dijo Jarvis llevándose el carrito de donde había traído los platos con la comida y la gaseosa, luego de una pequeña reverencia a seguir con sus labores, y no importaba cuántas veces Tony le dijera que no tenía que actuar tan formal con él, así era Jarvis después de todo.

—Una comida bastante corriente como para un millonario—se burló Loki al ver la hamburguesa, de la cual no se quejaba ya que era quizá la hamburguesa más perfecta que había visto en toda su vida y estaba completamente muerto de hambre, simplemente le causaba gracia que Tony, siendo un heredero de millones y millones de dólares, prefiriera la comida rápida a la comida de alta sociedad. Ahí encontró una pequeña, muy, muy pequeña, similitud entre ellos dos.

Tony elevó los hombros demostrándole que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo y tomando con sus manos la hamburguesa le dio un gran mordisco, Loki se encontró disfrutando de esa rústica manera de tomar las cosas, así que él también comenzó a comer su propia hamburguesa sin importarle si se veía bien o no haciéndolo. El almuerzo pasó en silencio, ninguno hizo comentario alguno y disfrutaron saciando el hambre que tenían, se encontraron mirándose en silencio haciendo expresiones raras como si se estuvieran comunicando cuando era obvio que no lo hacían.

Por primera vez, Tony se sentía a gusto con la presencia de Loki cerca de él. Loki se encontró con que no solo debía ser malo con Tony para divertirse, simplemente bastaba con relajarse.

La sobremesa fue lo más incómodo, Jarvis había vuelto para llevarse los platos y preguntando si deseaban un postre-cuya respuesta inmediata fue una afirmativa-se fue dejándolos solos. Loki había sacado su celular y parecía estar teniendo una conversación con alguien, Tony había hecho lo mismo con el suyo pero no hacía más que abrir y cerrar las aplicaciones sin tener algo fijo con lo que distraerse mientras Jarvis traía el postre.

—Después del postre creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera—cortó el silencio de pronto Loki mientras guardaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su buzo. A Tony le costó un poco entender que Loki le había dicho que se tendría que ir, no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionado un poquito por ese detalle, realmente estaba disfrutando el tener al pequeño demonio en su compañía y no quería desperdiciar ese glorioso momento que el destino le estaba regalando para, quizá, comenzar una amistad con él.

Después de todo, Tony se decía, Loki era alguien interesante con quién tratar.

—O… podrías quedarte, otro rato—le contestó tomando desprevenido a Loki con ello, lo había notado, la forma en la que sus ojos se habían abierto de golpe, la pequeña intención de su boca de abrirse y el entumecimiento de sus hombros. De pronto creyó haber puesto nervioso al pequeño mentiroso, pero de pronto Loki volvió a su habitual postura.

— ¿Y hacer qué?—preguntó como un contrataque. Tony intentó no temblar, sabía que Loki le haría difícil la invitación. No era como con sus amigos, a los que simplemente llamaba diciendo « ¡Hey! Ven a mi casa y pasemos el rato» y luego pasarse la tarde jugando videojuegos o saliendo a comer afuera o ir de fiesta. Loki le cuestionaría el por qué hasta el último segundo, y realmente Tony no tenía muy claro por qué lo quería tener consigo, pasar el rato y quién sabe, hablar de más cosas de las que no habrían hablado nunca si no hubiera sido porque Bruce lo había traicionado de esa forma terminando ambos juntos… como lo estaban en ese momento.

—No sé, es Domingo Lokes ¿Qué haces habitualmente los Domingos de todas formas?—respondió de la misma forma que Loki había hecho con él, actuando como si sus palabras fueran bombas que estuvieran por explotar. Como si estuvieran en una guerra de palabras, sarcásticas o no.

Loki enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas negras y cruzándose de brazos pensó en lo que haría si ese fuera un domingo normal, estando en su cuarto, solo. Normalmente se despertaría antes del mediodía, bajaría a desayunar sin importarle si estuvieran o no sus padres, encontrándose siempre con Býleistr y luego más tarde con Helblindi. Helblindi se iría y Býleistr haría lo mismo después, en ese momento se quedaría completamente solo. Subiría a su habitación y se pondría a leer algún libro ya empezado que tuviera o comenzaría uno nuevo que se hubiera comprado recientemente y luego… luego se quedó en blanco intentando recordar algo más. Pero no encontraba nada. A menos que alguna de sus amigas quisiera visitarlo, él se la pasaba solo. Leyendo.

De pronto su vida le pareció aburrida a pesar de toda la diversión que podía encontrar con molestar a Thor en las madrugadas y luego a alguna que otra pobre víctima en la escuela. Le pareció simple… y no supo qué contestarle a Tony de repente.

—Supongo que leer—terminó contestando aunque la idea de revelar algo tan aburrido como eso le haría ver ridículo. Pero Tony no se burló por ello, a decir verdad Loki creyó ver algo de interés en su cara. Alejó ese pensamiento de su mente, era obvio que algo como eso no era interesante en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Y qué lees?—contra todo pronóstico para Loki, Tony terminó preguntando ciertamente intrigado por aquello. Tony realmente espera que la respuesta de Loki fuera algo como "Oh, ya sabes, me paso el día arruinándole la vida a quien se me cruce por delante. También le quito los dulces a los niños", pero había sido algo completamente diferente. Sabía que a Loki le gustaba leer, lo recordaba del pasado cuando siempre le observaba leyendo apartado del resto del mundo, en esa época Tony no podía comprender el cómo alguien tan explosivo, extrovertido e hiperactivo como Thor podía ser amigo de alguien como Loki, que se mantenía callado-a menos que usara su lengua para insultar a alguien o hacerlo llorar con sus maléficas palabras-, alguien que prefería jugar al ajedrez en lugar de jugar a la guerra de lodo como solían jugar en esos tiempos.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que cuando eran niños Loki siempre estaba detrás de Thor, eran los mejores amigos que existían en el mundo, de la misma forma que él y Rhodes lo eran aún hoy. Había una laguna en la memoria de Tony en cuanto a eso, se había dado cuenta que de la mismísima nada Loki se había alejado de Thor y de ellos-que como amigos de Thor siempre estaban a su alrededor- y luego ya nada fue lo mismo. Quiso preguntar por ello, pero sintió que si lo hacía Loki se iría definitivamente y ya nunca más le dirigiría la palabra. Así que se mordió la lengua intentando por todos los medios de no cagarla.

—No tengo un género específico que sea mi favorito a la hora de elegir libros, pero admito que las historias de fantasía me agradan bastante—le contestó cauteloso, como si el simple hecho de revelar tal detalle provocara el fin del mundo en la tierra, o en otro caso, convertirse en un chiste ante la perspectiva de Tony. Y Loki realmente estaba odiando esa parte suya que le insistía en esperar ser aceptado por el castaño, cuando nunca le había importado ser aceptado por alguien. Exceptuando Thor…

—Me gustan las historias de fantasía, pero creo que la ciencia-ficción es más lo mío—respondió intentando ocultar el timbre de ansiedad en su voz. No podía evitar sonreír con esas pequeñas revelaciones personales que Loki le estaba regalando tan a ligera. En ese momento Jarvis había traído dos copas de helado de chocolate, fresa, vainilla y dulce de leche. Perfecto, adoraba el helado—. Incluso tengo un taller, lo adorné para que se viera como un perfecto taller de ingeniería como muestran en toda historia de ciencia-ficción, no quiero sonar ególatra pero realmente tengo cosas interesantes ahí—agregó como detalle, creyendo así que estaba balanceando el hecho de que Loki le haya revelado tanto y él prácticamente nada.

— ¿En serio tienes un taller?—preguntó genuinamente sorprendido y ligeramente interesado por aquello, Loki quería ver eso, quería ver absolutamente todo lo que fuera que hubiera en ese lugar. Tony sintió como si su corazón hubiera aumentado su golpeteo contra su pecho demasiado deprisa, asumió que era por ver, por primera vez, a alguien que tuviera un real interés-además de Brucie en su tiempo- por ver su taller. Y no es como si él dejara que cualquiera entrara en él.

— ¿Quieres verlo?—comentó tras la tercera cucharada que le daba a su helado, intentando que sonara casual y que no se viera su propia emoción por llevar a Loki al lugar más privado que existía para él en el universo entero. Ese lugar hasta formaba parte de su alma.

—Por supuesto—sonrió Loki aceptando de inmediato la propuesta, no estaba actuando a la defensiva ni maquinando maldades por hacer, como asustar a Tony con palabras que le harían temblar por ejemplo, también había evitado llamarlo "Stark" por un corto período de tiempo y hasta se había olvidado del pequeño detalle del haber despertado abrazando su pecho, cosa que le había escandalizado como nunca—. Pero eso será luego de que termine mi helado—señaló la copa aún llena por la mitad, la de Tony estaba casi vacía.

—Oh pero Lokes, comes muy lento—bromeó sin darse cuenta, creyó que con las bromas debería tantear el terreno, no quería que Loki le incrustara la cuchara en el ojo.

—No es que coma lento, es que tú comes como un cerdo—contestó con la voz ronca luciendo falsamente indignado. Tony soltó una carcajada corta sin poder evitarlo. No era raro, las ocasiones de oír a Loki siendo gracioso eran… nulas.

Debía aprovecharlo.

Loki terminó el helado de la forma más lenta que Tony había presenciado nunca, y si no estuviera de buen humor sabía que su mal genio se habría impacientado por eso, pero había sabido pasar el tiempo de espera jugando a insultarse sarcásticamente con Loki. Estaba comenzando a encontrar divertido insultar al pelinegro y recibir insultos igual de tontos que los suyos de vuelta.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo gracioso que podías llegar a ser Bambi—se burló levantándose de la mesa dejando las copas en ella, Jarvis se encargaría de limpiar todo. Loki se levantó al mismo tiempo que Tony lo hizo y le siguió hacia una puerta que estaba a la derecha del gran ventanal, esta puerta los conducía a otro pasillo lleno de igual forma que el otro con cuadros, fotografías y recortes de diarios, con la diferencia de que en este había puertas del lado derecho, muchas de ellas, del lado izquierdo otro ventanal abarcaba todo el pasillo dándole al lugar una iluminación natural. Se podía ver otras secciones del gran jardín desde ahí. Al final del pasillo había otra puerta enteramente de vidrio.

— ¿Bambi?—preguntó inquisitoriamente Loki, el apodo no le gustaba, eso era claro, era peor que "cuernitos". Tony le sonrió con burla llevando sus manos a su cabeza y hacer con ellas formas de cuernos. Loki no terminaba de entender del todo el por qué Tony se empeñaba en ponerle apodos que tuvieran que ver con "cuernos". Eso debía averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

—Ya casi llegamos—dijo abriendo la puerta de vidrio, detrás de ella Loki se dio cuenta de que habían salido a una parte del jardín, era como un hueco entre la mansión y otra sección de ella. Había un pequeño techo uniendo la mansión con algo que parecía un cuarto del pánico desde afuera, en el medio de ambas había una enorme cantidad de cajas, cables, pedazos de hierro y herramientas varias. Loki creyó, decepcionado, que ese era el taller. Pero Tony lo guio hacia el "cuarto del pánico" y se paró de frente a algo que parecía ser una puerta sellada—. Esto te va a encantar—le sonrió de lado y Loki lo miró como si lo estuviera retando a sorprenderlo.

Tony presionó un botón de la pared que Loki no había visto y se escuchó un pequeño "swing" viniendo de la nada y al mismo tiempo de todos lados, de la pared se abrió un cuadrado y de ella salió una pequeña pantalla verde luminosa, como esas que veías en las películas de espías. Tony presionó su pulgar en la pantalla y esta pareció escanearlo, la pantalla se puso roja y otro sonido que no supo cómo interpretar se oyó de la misma nada que el anterior. La pantalla volvió a ocultarse tras la pared y la puerta que antes parecía sellada se deslizó con un susurro hacia un costado.

Tony entró con una tranquilidad insufrible, Loki entró despacio, con cautela, observando todo lo que había dentro. Cuando Loki terminó de entrar, la puerta se cerró tras de sí con otro susurro, eso le sorprendió y se había girado a penas para observar de forma crítica la pared de hierro, ahora, herméticamente cerrada. El lugar no tenía ventanas y le sorprendía no sentir el aire sofocado, notó que del techo había varias rejillas desde las cuales entraba el aire, y luego había otras a lo alto de las paredes, desde las cuales seguro se intercambiaba el aire. El lugar estaba completamente iluminado con luz artificial, había varias mesas de metal llenas en su mayoría de tecnología desarmada, cables, piezas que no podía identificar lo que eran pero que se veía malditamente complicadas, había pantallas por todos lados con planos, ecuaciones y otro miles de cosas que parecían un código indescifrable para Loki. Pero todo era fascinante, quería entender cada pequeña cosa que ahí hubiera.

—Y aquí Lokes, es donde paso el 80% de mi vida diaria—comentó Tony parándose en el centro del taller abriendo los brazos para abarcar todo el lugar. Loki se cruzó de brazos tomando eso como un hecho gracioso, en realidad.

—Y yo que creía que tenías vida social—se burló entonces provocando que Tony dejara caer sus brazos como peso muerto, bufó rodeando los ojos. Sabía que Loki encontraría el punto de donde atacarlo con otra guerra de insultos tontos. Parecía que Loki era tan inmaduro como él lo era.

—Tengo más vida social que tú, eso te lo aseguro—atacó enarcando una ceja mientras tomaba una de las sillas rojas tipo oficina que había en el taller y se sentó en ella esperando que Loki lo imitara sentándose en alguna otra.

—Claro, olvidaba la parte de las fiestas, el descontrol y el alcohol en tu vida Stark—y en lugar de sentarse como Tony esperaba, Loki había comenzado a revisar el lugar, observando con interés los aparatos a medio construir, los que ya estaba armados y los que parecían ser simple chatarra desperdigados por las distintas mesas.

—Oh vamos Lokes, necesitas un poco de diversión SANA en tu vida—remarcó la palabra dándole a entender que su idea de "diversión" a él se le hacía del peor tipo de maldad, aunque la mayoría de sus bromas tuvieran intenciones inocentes y algo inmaduras, había otras tantas que ciertamente atentaban contra la vida. La parte de Loki que daba miedo, ciertamente.

—Sé divertirme Stark, sé lo que quiero y lo que no. Simplemente tú le vas a lo seguro, yo no soy un cobarde niño llorón—rió con sorna agarrando un pequeño aparatito que tenía la forma de una pelota hecha completamente de metal, tenía algunas luces que titilaban y hasta jugara que le oía hacer "bip-bip-bip" cada tantos segundos. Tony giró con la silla hacia una de las mesas que tenía una computadora, mientras esperaba que se encendiera volvió a girarse para enfrentar al demonio que había invitado a su lugar apartado del mundo.

—Y ya empezamos de nuevo con lo del niño llorón, ¡que conste que yo no soy ningún niño llorón!—se defendió del supuesto ataque hacia su persona. Loki contuvo la risa que buscaba nacer de su garganta, de esa forma Tony se veía, quizá no como un niño llorón, pero sí como uno mimado.

Loki rodeó los ojos no queriendo volver a hablar sobre ese tema ya que se haría infinita la "guerra", caminó hasta donde Tony estaba sentado y agarrando otra silla tipo oficina se sentó en ella a su lado.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó entonces viendo lo que se iluminaba en la pantalla de la portátil que Tony había encendido, en ella se podía ver un gráfico de un círculo naranja hecho de números que se movía, en una ventana negra a su izquierda comandos en blanco iban apareciendo de a poco llenando la pantalla. Tony sonrió con orgullo y algo de felicidad porque Loki le preguntara, iba a ser la primera vez que le mostraría esto a alguien.

—Esta, mi querido Lokes, es algo en lo que estuve trabajando hace un tiempo ya. Es el prototipo de una IA—contestó, todo orgullo su voz—. Dile hola a J.A.R.V.I.S, Bambi—Loki no supo qué contestar a eso…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado~ esta vez hubo más conversación entre estos dos, mee sentí como una fangirl (que lo soy) cuando releía los diálogos, espero que les haya pasado igual xD

Pues bien, la verdad no sé si podré actualizar el martes, es seguro que lo haga la semana que viene pero ya no puedo seguir diciendo que lo haré todos los martes como al principio porque es obvio que no llego a terminar los capítulos a tiempo :c así que tengan paciencia con eso, les aseguro que no tengo pensado abandonar el fic.

Los amo /o/ 3

Alguna duda ya saben, RW~

Hasta la próxima~


End file.
